Truth or Dare
by Annibelle White
Summary: The group plays a game of truth or dare and Elphaba and Fiyero discover their feelings for each other. Unfortunately, Fiyero's family is hard to negotiate with...
1. Chapter 1: Almost

**Chapter One: Almost**

When Nessa had finally had enough of badgering Elphaba about religion and she announced to the table (and Nanny) that she was "the slightest bit tired" and wished to return to the dorms, the group of friends could hardly conceal their relief. Sometimes Nessa could be quite the nag, and she could destroy good fun, as could Nanny, being the "adult". So when they were gone, the friends toasted around the café table and laughed happily. "Thank Oz," muttered Elphaba.

"Honestly, no offense to Nessa," Crope said carefully, "but I would really like to go a day or two without hearing about how many times the unionist bible hints that it's sinful for genders to switch roles."

"We get it," Tibbett added.

Boq chuckled. "We don't think it's sinful."

"No, we think it's funny." Milla piped in.

Shen-Shen and Pfanee raised their eyebrows at one another, but nodded in agreement. Avaric made an obscene gesture and there was a short uproar of laughter.

"But really," opined Glinda, "it's nice to be able to say and do a few more things. Nanny is a great woman and Ama, but the purpose of Amas is so that you can ditch them and have some fun every once in a while!"

Elphaba looked at Glinda in surprise. Glinda wasn't one to admit to enjoying breaking rules. She always simply went along with it, never saying anything about it one way or another. They must all be a bit, well… drunk.

"Why don't the boys have chaperones?" The newest boy, Fiyero, questioned.

"Because society is sexist," Elphaba answered shortly. "And everyone thinks girls need to be cared for more than the boys because people assume that women can't fend for themselves."

Avaric said, "Most of them can't. Elphaba's an exception. The green skin gives off poison when triggered, doesn't it?"

Elphaba glared at him crossly.

"That wasn't very nice," Fiyero commented apprehensively.

"Thank you, observant one," Elphaba snapped.

Fiyero didn't understand what he'd done wrong for a moment. He'd only meant to defend her. Well, the fact that Avaric's remark hadn't necessarily been polite was a bit obvious. "I just meant that he shouldn't say that. It's rude and hurtful."

"Why do you care?" Elphaba challenged.

He liked this back and forth quick competitive dialogue he took part in with this wild, raging green girl. In fact, he loved it. "Because first of all, we don't need a fight. Second of all, if we let him get away with making comments about one of us, what'll stop him from insulting all of us, soon enough?"

"Always in it for your own good, in a way. Human nature." Elphaba said softly.

Fiyero cocked his head at her. He didn't really know what she was saying. However, it seemed that no one else did, either.

Avaric jumped back in to the conversation. "Hey, let's grab and extra bottle of wine and go over to the South Shiz Park!"

"Why not just stay here?" Boq whined lazily.

"Because," Avaric hissed, "I've got a game that we can play, but we can't exactly play it here."

"Oh! What game?" Glinda asked.

"Truth or dare."

"And why can't we play that here?" Shen-Shen demanded.

"My version of truth or dare includes some questions that may not be appropriate. The dare parts aren't too dirty, since I know you juveniles wouldn't do anything incredibly sexual."

"Wait a second," Pfanee said quickly, "what are the limits on the dares?"

"One may not dare a player to touch another player below the neckline. Kissing, in whatever form, is allowed. No backing out."

"Sounds fine with me," Milla shrugged.

"We don't mind it. It could be dirtier!" Crope and Tibbett chimed in unison.

Elphaba laughed. "This might be an interesting game to play, or more so to watch."

Glinda nodded. "I love asking truths!"

"Well, come on then," Avaric said impatiently, "let's head on over then, to South Shiz Park!" He stood, headed to the bar, purchased a last bottle of wine and gestured for the group to follow him. Each had his or her own reason for going along. The main two reasons were boredom and/or curiosity.

South Shiz Park was lit only by the moon as the ten young adults sat down on the grass. Everyone got settled in comfortably when Avaric decided to change things up.

"Wait!" He stood. "Everyone has to sit, boy-girl-boy-girl!"

There was a collective groan and a huge shuffle of movement. In the end, the order of the circle was thus: Avaric, Milla, Crope, Glinda, Boq, Elphaba, Fiyero, Shen-Shen, Tibbett and Pfanee.

"Okay. I'll go first." Avaric said. "Now, let's start off easy so no one freaks out. Boq, truth or dare?"

"Um… dare." He said, trying to be brave.

"Well, courageous, are we? Hmmm. I dare you to take three steps away from the circle and drop your trousers for five full seconds."

"I… well… I guess." Boq stood up and took the three largest steps he'd ever taken away. It didn't make a difference, since most of the group was covering their eyes by this point. He did as he was told and only Avaric chuckled. Feeling incredibly embarrassed, he pulled his trousers back up and sat back down.

"I don't know _why_ you did that Avaric. No one wanted to see Boq's ass, except for maybe Crope and Tibbett." Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Elphie!" Boq nudged her. "It's my turn." Resentfully, he turned to Elphaba. "Miss Elphaba, truth or dare."

"Dare. But I will _not_ moon anyone. End of story."

"I dare you to… kiss…" Boq looked to the other side of Elphaba, "kiss Fiyero! With tongue. That's allowed, right?" He looked to Avaric for approval.

"Of course. I never said it wasn't." Avaric was grinning devilishly.

Elphaba sighed. This wasn't a problem for her. She wasn't as prude as they all seemed to think she was. Well, not _that_ bad, anyway. Sure, she thought that if she ever did have sex, she'd wait until marriage (well, if anyone married her), but nothing else was completely against her rules, it was more for lack of opportunity. Looking to Fiyero, she said, "Only if it's okay with him."

Fiyero nodded. He hadn't been in the group long and he didn't want to back out on anything. Besides, Elphaba interested him, so he might as well. "It's fine."

They looked at one another hesitantly and then Elphaba tilted her face towards his and closed her eyes. He did the same. Their lips met anxiously and as soon as she felt him putting pressure on them she opened her mouth to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer as he dipped his tongue into her mouth. His hands slid to her waist, one moving upward towards her breasts. Elphaba snapped out of it then, hearing Boq shift uncomfortably beside her and Glinda gasp. Then she remembered where they were. She pulled away quickly. "There."

Everyone was staring at them. No one had seen either of them show that much passion, at least not towards another human being.

"What? I did what you dared me to. Now, it's my turn." She looked around the circle. Elphaba had the strongest urge to dare Fiyero to kiss her again, but that wouldn't look right. But when he'd kissed her… she'd never felt something like that, not ever. Shaking her head to control her thoughts, she focused on Glinda. "Glinda, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You're no fun." Elphaba said. "Anyway, um, hmm… if you had to date one of the boys in this group, who would it be?"

"Ew! I don't like any of them! I'd have to say Boq, I think."

Boq brightened. Everyone laughed.

Fiyero stared unyieldingly at Elphaba for the rest of the evening, only responding halfheartedly when questions were asked of him. He hadn't meant to touch her inappropriately when they'd kissed. It had just been so sudden; his body had reacted way before his mind and then… he shuddered, looking around suddenly.

"Fiyero, buddy, you coming? We're all heading back now." Boq shook him carefully.

"Yeah, sorry. Where'd the girls go?"

Avaric laughed. "Suddenly you're a ladies man, huh? Dude, how many chicks did you make-out with back at your castle?"

"None… I'm not supposed to. I'm arranged to be married to this girl, Sarima; I met her once when I was eight." Fiyero said, somewhat regretfully.

"Is she hot?"

"She was eight, for Oz's sake!"

"Why do they arrange marriages?" Boq wondered.

"Makes it easier, I guess. I… I'm not so sure I like the idea, anymore."

"Anymore?"

"I always thought I was okay with it, but now I feel like I'm being told what my future has to be and I don't want that."

"You were fine with it before?" Avaric piped in.

"I never really thought that I'd want to do anything else."

"So you want something else – someone else?"

"If I don't right now, what if I do later? I'm just starting to realize that I might, and what happens then?"

"Just tell your parents. I'm sure they'll understand."

Fiyero laughed bitterly. He knew he couldn't stand up against his parents for more than a minute. "They don't take to reason very well," he explained.

"It's not so bad. At least you've got a guaranteed fuck at some point." Avaric pointed out bluntly.

"One that I'm not sure I want."

"Who doesn't want…?"

Boq smacked Avaric. "People who aren't you, Avaric."

"Whatever, Fiyero. You don't need to worry about it until you've found someone you'd rather have, anyway. So don't bother complaining." Avaric shrugged and headed back towards the dorms. "But what the hell was that about with Elphaba, man?"

Fiyero shrugged. "It was a dare."

"You made more than good on it." Boq observed.

"So did she."

"Yeah, that was weird. I mean, she like, wrapped her arms around your neck and got closer to you. I would've probably run away at that point." Avaric commented.

"That's you," Fiyero said. "It was intense, I guess, so I just kind of acted intense, too."

"Is that all?" Boq asked, seeing something more.

Fiyero looked at Avaric. "Yeah, that's all."

The girls had reached Crage and were in the stairwell when Glinda randomly squealed and whirled on Elphaba. "You and Fiyero! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I did as I was told to do." Elphaba said simply.

"You almost let him grope you!"

"Please take note of the word _almost_, Glinda. I did not."

"But still. You, like, got all close to him while you were kissing. Boq never said you had to kiss that long."

"You're right. But I figured if I made it any shorter, someone would tell me it wasn't long enough. I only did that because that way, no one could tell me I didn't do what Boq said properly." Elphaba said defensively.

"You're blushing."

"Of course I'm blushing! That's not something I do everyday."

"I didn't think it was something you did at all."

"It wasn't, until today."

"What?"

Elphaba groaned. "Glinda, thanks to Boq, my first kiss was only a dare."

"That was your first kiss?"


	2. Chapter 2: Going Together

**Chapter Two: "Going Together"**

Monday morning, Elphaba sat, looking over her class notes as Glinda prepped herself at her vanity. "Glinda, we've got to head over."

"Why do you have to wait for me?"

"We're heading the same way. And if I don't remind you to stop staring at the mirror, you'll never get out of here." Elphaba rolled her eyes.

There was a knock on the door. Glinda jumped. "One minute!" She called, fixing her face powder. "I'll answer it, Elphie."

"Duh. It's probably for you, anyway." Elphaba sighed.

Glinda opened the door. "Boq, Fiyero… um, hi. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well that was tactful," Elphaba muttered.

"Well, we passed this way on our way to class and we thought we'd stop by, since we're all going to the Sciences building." Boq said quickly.

Elphaba stood up and examined Boq. "You're lying. First of all, the Sciences building is in the opposite direction than we are from Briscoe Hall and Three Queens. Second of all, why'd you bring him?" She pointed at Fiyero.

"He was with me."

"I'm sure if you were all walking, so were Avaric, Tibbett and Crope. Why aren't they with you?" Elphaba was ruthless.

Boq looked to Fiyero for help. "We, um, Tibbett and Crope were skipping and they got in front of us."

"Yeah!" Fiyero nodded. "And, and, well, we know you two don't like Avaric, so we kind of ditched him."

Elphaba raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. "Well, if Boq needs an excuse to walk Glinda to class that badly, fine. Let's go." She gathered her books.

"Miss Elphaba," Fiyero said shyly, "if you have too many books, I'd carry one for you."

"What do you think I am, weak?" Elphaba snapped. "And why would you _want_ to carry anything of mine? So you could drop it in the mud accidentally as we walk? It's been done. I'm not so ignorant." She walked by both boys and headed down the stairs.

"Miss Elphaba, wait!" Fiyero started after her.

Boq and Glinda looked at one another. "He actually asked me to come along with him. I think he's got a thing for Elphaba, but he just can't quite admit it, yet," Boq confided.

"Oh, that's cute! But I don't she's going to go for some guy who tried to feel her up during truth or dare." Glinda frowned.

"I didn't expect that from him," Boq commented. "When he did that, I was really surprised. He's normally very respectful."

"Elphaba is the wrong person to be disrespectful to." Glinda said.

"He certainly didn't mean to, I don't think. She wasn't exactly giving him the message to keep his hands off of her."

"Very unlike her."

"I noticed."

When Fiyero caught up to Elphaba they were outside. "Elphaba, please."

"What happened to the 'Miss'?" She asked rudely.

"I… I'll call you whatever you like. Do you want the 'Miss'?"

"Not really."

"Look, I wasn't going to throw anything in the mud." He jogged to keep up with her, panting slightly.

"Then what were you going to do?"

"Carry your things, like I said."

"What in Oz?" She stopped and stared at him, the shook her head. "Just because you kissed me in a truth or dare game, you're suddenly deciding that we should act like a couple, is that it?"

"Not exactly."

"Oh, then explain."

"When I kissed you the other night, Elphaba, I just… I realized how badly I'd been longing to do that, to touch you – not like, crudely, I mean, but… yeah."

She stuck her nose in the air. "Attempting to fondle my breast wasn't crude?"

"I just meant that the way I'd wanted to touch you wasn't crude, really. The way I touched you during that kiss was, and I apologize. But you practically threw yourself at me, you know."

"I did not!"

"Why'd you throw your arms around me, scoot closer, then?" He challenged.

"I…" She faltered.

"See? You feel it, too. Elphaba, I'm not saying we're meant to be, but there is something between us and I think it's only right that we see what there is and where it takes us."

"The only reason anything is between us is because I'd never kissed anyone before and so it was different." She argued.

"I'd never kissed anyone, either," he admitted.

"You hadn't?" She was genuinely surprised.

"No. Elphaba, listen to me. I know you aren't the sort of girl who goes for romance and flowers and chocolate…"

"I happen to like chocolate." She interrupted, considering his dark skin for a moment and then turning away, embarrassed.

"I'll remember that. But if you were the type who liked all that stuff, I'd do all of those things one hundred times over. I don't know what to do in this case, though, and I'd like to be able to ask you if we could, you know, go together."

"Go together?"

"See each other? Be slightly more than friends."

"I know what you meant, Fiyero, I just thought the way you said it was… different." She smiled lightly.

"Huh?"

"Most people just say 'date', but 'go together' kind of sounds like people go places together and that they fit together. I think I like that. It makes more sense, in a way."

She was talking nonsense, at this point, since he was barely hearing what she was saying, only noting that her voice had gotten sweeter and she seemed to be agreeable with the idea. What he did know was that she hadn't said yes, yet. "Um, right. So, could we?"

"Well, if you're only asking because you want to touch me…"

"No, no, that came out wrong. I… oh, damn. I don't know what I want to say to you. Just, know that's not what I meant. I just want to be with you more, maybe touch you, one day, but that's not what it was all about, I swear. I…"

Elphaba looked at her feet shyly. "Sure. We can 'go together'." She'd had to stop his babbling. Endearing as it was, he was making a fool out of himself.

Fiyero grinned, pleased with himself. That had been much easier and less scary than he'd thought it would be.

Elphaba herself was a bit shocked. She'd let him practically seduce her on just the way he chose his words. Maybe she should take back what she'd said… but that wasn't right. It was rude to simply disregard what she'd promised she'd do. But if they went out once and it wasn't absolutely perfect, she decided, she'd tell him that she'd changed her mind.

"Now may I carry your things?" He reached for her books.

She stepped out of his reach. "No you may not. I am still my own person and I can still bring my own books to class, thank you. But it was nice of you to ask," she granted him the slight appreciative comment.

"Not even one book?"

"Why are you so insistent?"

"I just think that it's a man's duty to do what he can to make a woman more comfortable," he flushed.

She melted at that. He wasn't saying that a man should help because women were feeble; he was simply saying that men should respect women and make their lives easier. If most men had that mindset, well, life would be much different. "If you really want to, you can take it all. But only if you really want to."

"I do," he said earnestly.

She let him take her things and they strolled lazily towards class. Glinda and Boq caught up with them just as they began walking again. "Elphie!" The blonde was swinging her purse like a weapon, nearly smacking Boq straight in the nose by accident. "I thought you said that when boys offered to carry things it was disrespectful because it made women look frail."

Elphaba glanced at Fiyero. "Well, it depends on the motives, really. It can be insolent, but it can also be very kind."

Boq nudged Fiyero. "How the hell did you do that so quickly?"

"I don't know," Fiyero conceded. "She just randomly changed moods or something. I think she liked the way I said 'go together' and it helped. I'm really not sure. But I'm not complaining."

Glinda never thought she'd be jealous of Elphaba, but she started to feel a bit envious when Elphaba and Fiyero detached somewhat from the group on the way back, whispering and laughing. She wished she had someone to whisper and laugh with. Elphaba had never behaved that way, not even when Glinda had tried to get her girly side out. Boq tried to occupy her, but she folded her arms and stared angrily at the couple.

When the reached the girls' dorms, Fiyero let the rest of the boys walk ahead and brought Elphaba's books up to her door her, Glinda chattering loudly at them as they mounted the stairs. They ignored her.

Fiyero lingered in the doorway. "So, Saturday night?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah. Friday nights, even afternoons, I'm just so exhausted I go right to sleep."

"She does," Glinda piped in.

Elphaba and Fiyero looked at one another and laughed.

"What?" Glinda pouted.

"Nothing," Elphaba responded swiftly.

"See you at lunch tomorrow?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes, lunch. I'll see you then."

"Bye." Fiyero closed the door.

Elphaba sat down on her bed and stared out the window dreamily. "Glinda, no guy has ever been that nice to me."

"It's nice, isn't it?" She asked tensely.

"Is something wrong?"

"You're never that close with me, and I thought we were good friends."

"Oh, Glinda, I'm sorry. I'm not normally close with anyone."

"What happened?"

"I have no idea." Elphaba took a deep breath. "But I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Well," Elphaba said, "I think I really like him."


	3. Chapter 3: Lifelines

**AN: Sorry this took so long, it's just... THIS SITE WOULDN'T LET ME UPLOAD DOCUMENTS!!! GAHHHHH!!! Well, it's up. If this happens, though, it's likely I'll post it on my site (it's in my profile) ThankGoodness. So check it out.**

**Chapter Three: Lifelines**

"Glinda, I really don't know why you insist on doing this…"

"I just want you to look pretty, Elphie!" Glinda exclaimed, bouncing up and down dangerously with a curling iron.

"Be careful with that!" Elphaba shouted.

"Aw, don't worry. I'm very good with these things. Besides, that was the last curl. You're done!"

"It's a good thing, too, because he's going to be here any minute."

As if Elphaba were psychic, there were three quick knocks on the door. The two girls looked at one another and Glinda squealed. "I'll get it!"

Fiyero stepped into the room a moment later. "Good evening." He smiled at Elphaba.

"It is, isn't it?" She answered, smiling back.

"You look amazing," he told her.

Elphaba's smile fell immediately. She turned away. "I knew I'd catch you do something wrong," she shook her head slightly.

Glinda bit her lip nervously.

Fiyero took another step into the room, closer to Elphaba. "What did I do wrong?"

"I think," Glinda said quietly, "that what you did was say that she looked amazing. She doesn't like compliments."

To himself, Fiyero mumbled, "Oh, just like she doesn't like romance and flowers. But she did say she likes chocolate." Moving towards Elphaba, he said, "I brought you something."

Her curiosity got the best of her and she turned around as he handed her the heart-shaped box. "What?"

"Chocolate. I remembered you said that you actually did like chocolate."

_Well, he's trying_. She sighed. "That was very sweet of you, no pun intended."

Glinda gave Fiyero a "thumbs up" from behind Elphaba's back.

Fiyero laughed lightly. "So, can we get going, now?"

Elphaba nodded and left the room with him, shutting the door gingerly behind her. "Where are we going?"

"I've got plans. You'll figure it out."

Elphaba eyed him apprehensively. "Fine. But if you pull anything on me… Fiyero, that kiss was just a game of truth or dare. I don't normally do that. I've never done that. I don't think I'd kiss someone like that unless I was at least twenty-five percent sure I'd marry him, if it weren't for that game. I hope you understood that."

"I do. And I knew that before you told me, Elphaba. You aren't the type of girl who just gives herself up. I'm not stupid and I respect that."

"Good." Elphaba was grateful for this. She'd worried that he'd only shown interest in her because he thought she was easy, at some point. "Now, would you please tell me where we're going?" They'd passed the café at this point, and that had been her best guess.

"But that would ruin all the fun," he said playfully.

"Why do I get the feeling we have different ideas of fun?" Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Not even a hint?"

"Hmm. Well, it might seem kind of childish, but I can't help it. The entire thing fascinates me. We're almost there."

Elphaba looked around the town curiously. She knew where they were going when she saw the sign – of course, she only saw the sign when they were standing right in front of it. "A magic show?"

"It's not just a magic show." He corrected. "It's got all of this psychic stuff going on in it, and I think it's pretty awesome."

"I'll have to trust your judgment."

"Come on inside. The shows going to start in five minutes."

"What about tickets?"

Fiyero produced two tickets from his pocket. "Here they are."

Elphaba put her hands on her hips. "Okay, how much did one cost?"

"You are not going to…"

"Yes, I am. Tell me."

"This once I'll let you. Only this once." He showed her the price on the ticket.

"That's pretty cheap." Elphaba dug into the small bag she was holding and took out a few coins. "Here. I'm not letting you pay for me. Not the first time, especially."

They went inside and sat down. Fiyero and Elphaba whispered to one another until the lights dimmed and then they were silent. A magician entered and did several standard magic tricks, turning to more complex sorcery (though the audience knew it was fake; anyone who could really do sorcery remotely well wouldn't be working as a simple show magician). Someone else then came onto the stage.

"Madame Lariha will now end the show with some psychic attractions and fortune telling." The magician told them.

A woman whose face no one could see because of her dark, shrouded face underneath a hood came closer to the audience. "Whose fortune shall I speak of tonight?" She cackled.

Several audience members raised their hands.

The woman shook her head. "No. I shall choose my own… victim, shall we say? I feel a sort of energy." An old wrinkled finger pointed crookedly out into the audience. "You, girl, come up here. I beg of you."

Fiyero looked at Elphaba. "Go on. It's just a show."

Elphaba bit her lip. "I don't like this."

"What are you afraid of?" He didn't mean to sound rude, but his question made her feel silly nonetheless.

"Good point." Elphaba rose from her seat and stepped onto the stage with the mysterious old woman. There was a gasp in the audience when her color was clear. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, young miss. I had no idea of your skin when I chose you." Madame Lariha assured Elphaba. "Sit across from me at this table."

A small table had been set up with two chairs on either side. Elphaba sat stiffly.

"Give me your hand."

Elphaba, ignoring any misgiving, held out her hand to the old woman.

She took it and examined it, tracing her fingers along each line, the lifeline and so on. "Ah, very interesting. You are here with someone?"

"Of course. Not many people go to see magic shows by themselves."

"A bit of attitude, huh? Well, I suppose that someone is a male?"

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

The old woman took in a long, raspy breath. "Well, your lifeline… it's very strange. It seems to end in one place, yet continues faintly much further. This implies that you have a choice to make that will decide your destiny and length of life."

"And what did this have to do with who I'm here with?" Elphaba asked skeptically.

"He has something to do with it, somewhere, your dark-skinned friend does, yes."

The old woman couldn't see into the audience. How could she know of Fiyero's ochre skin? She must've seen them coming in, that had to be it. "Oh, I'm sure. And how?"

Madame Lariha brought Elphaba's hand closer to her face. "I believe that soon, you will be given two options. One of them will be to abandon this love interest of yours, and the other will be to change your ideals less drastically and stay with him."

"Which of them is the longer?" Elphaba couldn't help but ask.

"The second."

"Which of them is the happier?"

"One will seem happier, at first, but the second choice will reward you in happiness after a time."

"And how long is that, years?"

"It may be. But you have many more years to find that happiness, don't you?"

"This is ridiculous. My fate has nothing to do with a date I'm going on simply because of the results of a game of truth or dare." Elphaba shook her head and pulled back her hand.

"That's what you think, young one, that's what you think. You may sit down. I think I'll ask for another, more willing energy to approach the stage. Young man?" The old woman was now pointing at Fiyero.

Elphaba looked at him as she sat down. "You go. You told me I might as well. Why don't you see?"

He sighed and obeyed. Lazily, he held his hand out to the woman.

"It is funny, the young woman has a place in your future in both versions of this story, prince."

Elphaba coughed in the audience. There was no obvious way to tell that Fiyero was a prince, as far as she knew.

"You will spend nights together, either legitimately or not."

Elphaba shuddered; this was getting out of hand.

Fiyero sat there silently, strangely enthralled.

"However, if she chooses to leave you the first time, you will meet again, but your nights will not last a year, and you will be dead come the end of it."

Fiyero bowed his head.

Elphaba stood up. "Could you please choose another couple to pick on, ma'am?"

The old woman turned to her sharply. "If you so desire. It's just that none of the other couples in the audience have such an interesting but uncertain future like the one you two have." She dropped Fiyero's hand. "The show is over, anyway. My time on stage is almost up. Why not cut it off by a minute or two? But if you two ever wish to know more, you know where you can find me."

Fiyero stumbled back into the audience and found Elphaba as she grabbed her bag. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I've never had that happen, and I've been here twice before. She normally does some sort of crystal ball thing, sometimes reads palms. I don't know what that was all about. It was weird."

"It surely was." Elphaba said hotly.

"Elphaba, please," Fiyero said gently, "I didn't mean for the night to turn out this way. I really wanted to have a good time, and for you to have a good time, as well. I don't feel like it worked out that way. Please, let me make it up to you."

"No more magic shows?" She asked softly.

"None."

"Good. I never want to do that again." Elphaba was quiet as they walked back to the dorms. There was this strong sense to her that the woman might've actually been right.


	4. Chapter 4: Idealism

**AN: Look, I know this is rushing things, the way it's written, but please, consider how many times I've written Fiyeraba dates... you start getting low on ideas, and I think I like it this sudden, because that's how Fiyero feels at the end of the chapter, and how Elphaba will feel when he explains... okay, no more giving things away. Here you go...**

**Chapter Four: Idealism**

"He didn't even hold your hand?"

"No, Glinda. He understands I want to take it slow and he respects me." Elphaba stuck her nose in the air. "Maybe next time."

"Next time?" Glinda asked, excitedly. "There's going to be a next time?"

"Yes. Right before I came upstairs he asked me if I'd like to see a Comedia d'el Arte piece with him at one of the smaller theaters and then go for soda next Friday night. I told him I'd try to actually be awake."

"Well, that was nice of you. Elphaba, you're really strange."

"Gee, I didn't know." Elphaba replied sarcastically.

Fiyero was happy enough just to spend time with her. He'd always want to touch her, but not being able to didn't stop him from enjoying the dates they went on any less. It wasn't until the third date that they held hands, and the fifth that he put his arm around her, but he didn't really care. And six months after the first date they'd ever been on, he walked her back to her dorm and was very happy when they parted with a kiss.

"What has got you in such a good mood, Fiyero?" Boq asked. He'd been sitting in the lounge studying life science all day, unable to understand why Elphaba hadn't been around to help him.

"Nothing." Fiyero flushed slightly.

"Where've you been?"

"Out with Elphie."

"Oh. Did you have a good time?"

"Wonderful." Fiyero answered honestly.

Avaric, Crope and Tibbett were relaxing on the chairs near Boq, and Avaric seized the opportunity to make a comment. "So wonderful, huh? Get laid?"

"No…" Fiyero shook his head. "I didn't and don't expect to."

"What do you mean?" Crope piped in.

"I'll see what it's like when I'm married, thanks."

Tibbett laughed. "And when will that be?"

Fiyero bit his lip. He hadn't really thought about that tradition much, and he was supposed to have to get married at age twenty. "I don't know."

Avaric rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Excited for spring holidays?"

"Somewhat. My family is not my favorite group of people."

"Why?" Boq asked.

"My mom is strict and crazy. My dad's okay. Then I've got twenty siblings. I mean, twenty-one…"

"You're kidding!"

"I'm serious. My dad wanted as many kids as physically possible… and so he got my mom pregnant every chance he got. There's the triplets, and two sets of twins, so it's not as often as it seems."

"That's still a lot of kids."

"I never really realized until I came here and started to figured out how abnormal I am."

"No wonder he's dating Elphaba!" Avaric exclaimed.

And so Fiyero returned home unhappily. He was quiet, even with his father, whom he was normally able to talk with. It was quite obvious that something was going on with him, and finally, at dinner the second night, it was revealed.

"You'll be marrying Sarima when you return for the winter holidays next year." His mother reminded him casually.

Fiyero bit his lip. "I've wanted to talk to you about that. Mom, Dad, I've been thinking. Do I have to marry Sarima?"

"It's only right."

"But what if I found some other girl?"

"Other girl?" His mother repeated, dumbfounded.

"You have to me married by winter of next year." His father said.

"To Sarima?"

His father and mother looked at one another. Eventually, his father said, "No."

"But if you are not marrying Sarima, you'd better let us know who this girl is and have her agreement for marriage by the fall holidays of next year, then." His mother said quickly.

Fiyero cringed. By then, he and Elphaba would have barely been dating a year. He knew Elphaba wasn't the type to want to marry at all, and even he felt he didn't want to be married to _anyone_ so soon. Still, he resolved, if they were together then and he felt confident they could make it, he'd tell her when the next year began, to give her time before the fall holidays to think it over. This was not a situation he was very happy with.

That night, his father came to his room. "Is there really another girl?"

Fiyero nodded. "Yes."

"All right. I want you to understand something. The rest of Oz is much different than we are. I'm sure you've learned this from being away at college for almost two years, but I still must remind you. Some women are used to more glamour and different customs, some would not like it here. Is your girlfriend Gillikinese?"

"No."

"That's a relief. They tend to look down upon us the most."

"She's from Munchkinland. She's not really a Munchkin, though."

"You have to think it over, though, son. You need to think hard about marrying a girl who isn't one of us."

"It's not that big of a deal, is it?"

"There are traditions here that she might not understand. Women here are expected to act differently than women in other parts of Oz, especially royal women. To be married out here is a little different, Fiyero."

He'd always known there was something different about the couples he'd seen at home and what he saw at Shiz. Morals out here were not the same; he'd figured that out long ago, when, at the age of fourteen, one of the female servants had practically offered herself to him – he had refused, again and again. His parents had been concerned at his lack of interest, and his father was, in some ways, relieved to see that he wanted someone. But that didn't change how strange their custom was. "Why?"

"Monogamy is required, but only for the women. Some women, the more liberal ones, think that's sexist."

Fiyero knew Elphaba would share that view. He himself thought it was pretty unjust and ridiculous. "Dad, I… if she loves me, she'll deal with it, and I'll… I'll stay true to only her, too."

His father rolled his eyes. "That's idealistic."

Fiyero groaned.

"How long have you known this girl, Fiyero?"

"Not long enough. But I'd rather not marry Sarima."

"I know you think love is the most important thing in this sort of situation, but in the long run, it might not be. It'll be easier and more convenient for you if you just marry Sarima."

"I will." His father looked relieved, but then Fiyero added, "If the girl I'm seeing doesn't marry me."

Fiyero's father shook his head. "Son, your mother and I want nothing more than for you to be happy, so we'll let you do as you wish. I'm only begging you to think about it and think carefully."

Fiyero nodded and hung his head as his father left the room. He had no idea what on earth he was going to do.

Upon his return to Shiz, he immediately went to visit Elphaba, though he decided he wouldn't tell her of his family issues quite yet. No one else was around when he knocked, so she kissed him on the cheek quickly and let him into the room. "How was your trip?"

"Fine," he said evasively. "The same old family stuff, you know."

She shrugged. "I've gotten a letter from my father. I'm not very happy about this, but he's adamant. Um, Nessa must've told him that I'm seeing someone, and he insists that he wants to meet you or I can't see you anymore. Normally, I'd just do it anyway, but he's threatened to pull me out of Shiz if I even try anything of the sort. So, well, um, would you like to come visit over the summer?" Blood rushed to her cheeks and she pretended to ignore it.

Perfect. He could get away from his family _and_ spend more time with Elphaba, which would help him make his decision. "Yes! I'd love to."

Shocked and relieved, she ran to him and threw her arms about his neck. "Oh, that's wonderful!" She kissed him passionately, heavily. After a moment, she realized herself and pulled back. "I mean…"

Fiyero laughed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close again. Instead of kissing her, he hugged her warmly. "I'm glad you think so."

Elphaba couldn't understand what had come over her. But the hug felt so dreadfully temptingly comfortable, so she relaxed. "I'll write my father back. He'll be, um, happy to hear it."

"Great." He smiled. What a wonderful solution, and he hadn't even had to think of it himself! "What's it like?"

"What?"

"Where you live, Elphaba," Fiyero nudged her, "after all, that is what we were just talking about."

"Oh!" She shook her head to clear it. "It's a bit small. I don't know where Father thinks he'll put you – probably in Shell's room, with him."

"Shell?"

"My brother. He's currently eleven and irritating as all hell."

"I'm sure he's not that bad."

"Wait until you have to live with him."

Fiyero took her hand. "Elphaba?"

"Hmmm?"

"It's been six months or so, now, right?"

"Right," she looked at him skeptically, "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing." He dropped her and. "Nothing at all. I told my family we'd been seeing each other six months, and I wanted to make sure I'd gotten it right."

"Oh, all right then."

Fiyero groaned inwardly. He didn't know what he was ever going to tell her.


	5. Chapter 5: I Could

**AN: Sorry if it feels like they're moving like a roller-coaster. That's kinda how crazy-weird it's SUPPOSED to feel.**

**Chapter Five: I Could**

They headed towards Nest Hardings by traveler train. There were four people to a compartment, conveniently, and two bunk beds built into the sides. Nessa was on the bottom of one, Nanny the top; Elphaba was on the bottom of the other, Fiyero the top. It was a long and boring four-day ride.

One night, Fiyero woke up to crying. It was Nessarose. Nanny had already gotten up and was consoling the girl, and Elphaba sat up staring out the window nearest her bed. Fiyero climbed down and joined her. "What's going on?"

"Another of her bad dreams. She has them once a week or so. She's had them since she was little. Something about a tornado. Is it bothering you?"

"No. It just alarmed me, that's all. Can't you sleep through it? After all, you said she's been doing it for years. You must be used to it."

"Of course. I'm just… I don't feel much like sleeping. It's been so boring during the days that I've done enough of that and I'm no longer tired."

He put his arm around her and sighed. "I know the feeling."

"We'll be there tomorrow." She said, reminding herself and him.

"I know."

There was a long pause as they looked at one another, and then they were kissing, long, deep and lovingly. Fiyero found there was something almost desperate in the way she kissed him, in the way she tugged at him. Together they leaned back on her bed, quiet but passionate. He slid a hand up her nightdress and cupped her breast. She didn't fight him. After ten minutes, Nanny got up to use the bathroom and Nessa's sniffling had died down. They curled up in the bed as he pulled his hand away and pulled her close instead. "We're lucky they didn't notice." Elphaba commented.

"We are, aren't we?" Fiyero agreed. He closed his eyes.

"Fiyero, go back to your bed." Elphaba said.

"Why?"

"Because we shouldn't do this. I know it's just sleeping, but we really shouldn't. Besides, what if Nanny notices when she comes back?"

He got up reluctantly and scrambled back up to his bunk. "Goodnight, Elphaba."

"Night."

"I love you."

Elphaba bit her lip and could not respond. She wrapped the blanket around her tighter. It was very late at night and Fiyero had long been asleep when she finally said, "I think I could love you, too."

Fiyero gave Elphaba a look as the door opened. She tried to smile at him, to comfort him, but it was strained. He knew she wasn't exactly happy with her family. But he wasn't given time to think about that as the door opened and Frex stood there, looking them all over.

"Good afternoon." Frex said, moving out of the doorway so everyone could enter. His eyes settled then on Fiyero. "Prince Fiyero, right?"

Fiyero nodded.

"Welcome." He shook Fiyero's hand graciously. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble getting out here."

"Not at all, sir. I enjoy spending time with Elphaba under whatever circumstances, anyway." He answered honestly.

Elphaba's face darkened noticeably. "Anyway," she said quickly, "I think we'd all like to get settled."

"Oh, of course! Nessa and Nanny, you'll stay in Nessa's old room. Elphaba, you'll stay in your room. Fiyero, I hope you don't mind, you'll be sharing a room with Elphaba's younger brother, Shell. There's a mattress on the floor, but Shell is sometimes quite talkative," Frex glared at Elphaba when she snorted at this.

"That's fine, sir." Fiyero replied.

"Elphaba can show you the way. It's right next to her room, anyway."

Elphaba showed him to Shell's room and knocked on the door. "Shell?"

There was a crash and a small, scrawny boy opened the door. "Are you Prince Fiyero?" He asked Fiyero. "My Dad said you'd be staying in my room."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Yes, this is Fiyero. Dinner's in an hour. I'll see you both later." She closed the door and went into her own room, thinking faintly that she was, oddly, the only one aside from her father who currently didn't have to share a room, though there _was_ a bed on the other side of hers. No one had ever used it, as far as she could remember. She supposed they'd put it in for Nessarose, but it had turned out Nessa had needed to have Nanny with her all of the time. Still, Elphaba had her own room. Funny, wasn't it? She wasn't even the favorite.

There was a knock on the door. "Elphie, it's Fiyero, can I come in?"

"Sure," she called back. He stepped into the room and made to close the door behind him. "Don't shut it all the way. Daddy won't have it. Oz forbid you and I be in my room alone with the door closed."

Fiyero shut the door as much as possible without actually closing it. "Did you know your little brother has just discovered what sex is? That's the second thing he asked me when I started unpacking 'have you and Fabala had sex yet?'. I said 'no' and he asked why not and I told him that most people don't do that until they're married and… I don't think your dad explained it very well to him."

"That would be just like the both of them." Elphaba affirmed. "I'm sorry you're stuck in his room. I'd ask for you to stay in here, but that would be," her voice turned low and sardonic, "_dreadfully inappropriate_, even if you were just sleeping on the complete opposite side of the room."

"But there's actually a bed here."

"I know. My father… well, you're a boy and I'm a girl."

"Excuse me, we're nineteen. 'Boy' and 'girl' don't work anymore."

"Fine. You're a man and I'm a woman, which is worse than a boy and a girl, you know, and he's paranoid. I'll try and bring it up after dinner, I guess, but you shouldn't be there when I do. Any hint that it's your idea won't look good. After all, according to father, men only think of one thing."

"Oh? We do?"

"I never said you did. But he thinks all college men think about is sex."

"It's not true. I think about you a lot, but not sex."

Elphaba flushed. "Fiyero…"

"I'm not lying."

"Okay, whatever. Please, don't talk that way." She moved about the room quickly.

He stepped closer and caught her by the waist. Fiyero looked down slightly into her eyes. "Would you stop rejecting me every time I try to be affectionate?"

"Not if we're in my house. My father will walk in at any second. Fiyero, please."

He sighed and let go of her. "Sorry."

"Don't be. You, my sweet, have nothing to apologize for." She kissed him on the cheek swiftly and walked towards the window. Elphaba perched on a wooden chair and looked out at the sun setting. "What's your family like?"

Fiyero sighed. This was exactly the subject he didn't want to talk about. "They're absolutely crazy. Well, maybe it's not them, exactly, but the customs out there are odd. I won't even discuss them with you; it'd be inappropriate."

She raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

Fiyero pushed her over in the chair and they both sat on it, Elphaba practically in his lap, looking out the window until there was a knock on the door and dinner was served.

Elphaba was able to persuade her father to allow Fiyero to switch rooms simply by repeating what Shell had said to Fiyero. Her father was going to have a long talk with Shell later. She changed into her nightgown and sat on her bed, kicking her feet, when Fiyero came in. "Hey."

"Am I allowed to close the door?"

"Not all of the way."

And so he pushed the door as close to closed as he could and then sat down in the bed across from the one Elphaba was in. "Would it be wrong if I asked for a kiss goodnight?"

Elphaba was glad the darkness was hiding her blush. She got up and kissed him sweetly. "Goodnight." With that, went back to her bed.

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

Elphaba didn't sleep for a long time. She simply stared at Fiyero's form in the other bed, wondering why he hadn't chosen to say "I love you" again.

The summer holidays went by fast. There was always something to do around Nest Hardings. They often spent time outside when it wasn't raining. When it was, sometimes they'd sit inside while Nanny and Nessa went on a "walk". It was one of these days the day before they were to leave for Shiz again.

Frex and Shell had joined Nanny and Nessa (shocking Elphaba by leaving her alone with Fiyero). Elphaba was curled up on her bed with a book when Fiyero came in from snacking in the kitchen. He got onto her bed as well and slipped an arm around her, kissing her chin. "What are you reading?"

"Well, you mentioned a while ago about strange customs in the Vinkus, so I figured I'd research it. Unfortunately, the only book in our bookstore is outdated by about a hundred years, so Oz only knows if it's accurate. I should hope it's not because this all sounds very ridiculous to me. Women are not slaves out there, are they?"

"Not that I know of," Fiyero tried. He wasn't sure what Elphaba defined as "slaves". "My mother seems to have a pretty easy time."

"Oh. Well, that's a good thing."

"What else is in that book?"

"Really strange stuff. Stuff I'm too embarrassed to even talk about!"

"Like what?"

"Odd sex rituals. And they don't sound like too much fun, either, at least not from a woman's point of view."

"I don't know what you're talking about, so I think I'll just not ask." Fiyero decided. But did he not know because it didn't exist or because no one had told him?

"Yeah. And then there's all these really interesting myths. Do you still worship many gods?"

"It's why I get called a pagan."

"I think it's kind of interesting, actually." Elphaba said honestly. "It's the most appealing religion I've heard of in my almost twenty years of living."

Fiyero closed his eyes for a moment. Why did she have to bring up the fact that he was almost twenty? "Elphie, when we get back at Shiz, remind me I need to tell you something…"


	6. Chapter 6: The Big Choice

Chapter Six: The Big Choice 

"What?" Elphaba stood with her hands on her hips looking at him disbelievingly. "You're kidding me."

They were in his dorm room (it was really more of a suite than a dorm room) and Fiyero had just explained that he had to get married and that he was giving Elphaba time to think about it, but he'd need to know by the end of the fall holidays. It didn't quite seem to be getting through to Elphaba. "I'm absolutely serious. Elphaba, I care about you, I love you, and I know it's probably early, and I know you probably weren't even thinking this would happen, but it's that or marry the girl I was promised to who I never knew. I'm really, really, sorry. I wish it didn't have to be this way."

She just stared at him for a minute. Suddenly, she ran into his arms and hugged him. "Fiyero, I don't know what to do. I really care about you, and you know that, but… this is not the sort of thing I ever expected."

"I know, Elphaba," he held her close to him, "that's why I told you now, rather than the end of the fall holidays. I wanted to give you time to think."

Elphaba took a deep breath. "Okay. Well, then, I'll give a lot of thought to it."

"Any hint at what the answer might be?"

She shook her head. "I am so confused right now that I have absolutely no idea."

He nodded understandingly. "That's fine. I am pretty confused, too. But I know I don't want to marry this other girl, and I wish I had more time." Fiyero squeezed her hand. "I promise it won't be too bad."

She laughed. "That helps."

He sat her down on the bed. "Can we talk about a few things?"

"Are there more surprises?" Elphaba asked uneasily.

"Not like what I just told you. But Elphaba, if you do agree to this, there's a lot of, well, stuff you won't quite understand. I know you read in that book some pretty odd stuff, and it's not quite that crazy, but it's still very different. My parents and family believe in things I'm not quite sure of, some of which I have to go by anyway, and some of which I don't."

Elphaba shrugged at this. "We'll deal with it when we come to it. Unless there's some crazy ritual in which I'm degraded or abused, I really don't think that should factor into my decision."

"That's a good point." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"If we had more time…"

Elphaba jumped. "Time! Shit!"

"What?"

"I have a meeting with Madame Morrible in an hour. In light of Ama Clutch's death, she had some very serious matters to deal with or something."

Very serious indeed. Elphaba, Glinda and Nessa were to go to the Emerald City over the fall holidays and meet the Wizard. Fiyero was unhappy with this. "What does this mean for your decision?"

"I'll be back by the end of the holidays. That's when you have to write your mother and father, right?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Oh, Fiyero, stop being so silly. Don't you worry. I'll miss you." She kissed him goodbye warmly. "I really will. I'll be back soon enough. If I find that you acted ridiculous, I won't even consider marrying you."

He tried to smile. "Please, do come back."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I just have this feeling. You're going to hate me for bringing this up, but I just _know_, Fae, that this, right here, this is where that lifeline changes, the one the old woman talked about."

Elphaba's face grew stormy. "That old woman was talking bullshit, Fiyero."

"Promise me you'll come back!" He insisted.

She drew away, startled. "Fiyero…"

"Elphaba, I've got a bad feeling about this. Just appease me, all right?"

"All right. I promise." And then she was gone. Gone on an adventure that would decide not just her, but Fiyero's future, and he didn't even take part.

Elphaba had been sure that there was nothing in existence that would ever make Glinda shut up. She was wrong. The minute the three girls walked into the Wizard's chambers, Glinda's mouth was sealed shut – well, just for a moment.

A conversation ensued in which Elphaba found herself doubting the government she'd trusted for so long. Careful questioning proved to her more than her worst suspicions. Madame Morrible was not only helping oppress the Animals, but was doing it under the command of the Wizard. For a long time, there was back and forth between only she and the Wizard. Nessa was practically silent and Glinda didn't know what to say.

Outside, Elphaba raged to herself as they awaited the carriage. A large part of her wanted to run off into the City. She'd heard of a group, the Resistance. She hadn't understood what they were until this moment.

"_Promise me you'll come back… Please, do come back… bad feeling about this…"_ Elphaba remembered Fiyero's words. And then the old woman's. Their nights together would be illegitimate or not illegitimate. The shorter lifeline had been the illegitimate one. How could she have been so ignorant? Her choice was so obvious. Live and marry Fiyero, or run away, let him die and die early, too.

No. No, no, no. It was just a stupid prediction. She didn't believe it. Why should she? But if she did run off, there'd be no more Fiyero, at least not until he was done with school, and then he'd be married…

Illegitimate… is that what the woman meant? That not only would they not be married, that he would be married to someone else? And if she left him, they'd meet again, but he'd be killed… was that what she'd said? No, he'd die. Where did the idea that he'd be killed come from? That was a whole different thing.

"Elphie?" Glinda pulled her into the carriage.

She followed without second thought. The driver loaded Nessa and her chair into the carriage as well. They sat in silence.

"Um, Elphaba?" Glinda broke the silence (as always).

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you nervous about going back to Shiz?"

"Why would I be?"

Glinda looked at her lap. "Well, I kind of overheard you and Fiyero talking and I kind of got the gist that you and he…"

"Oh! I… I'm still thinking about it."

Nessa cocked her head. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing. Just marriage." Elphaba pretended to shrug it off.

"WHAT?"

"Fiyero has to be married soon, and that means this winter break. He needed to know if I would agree to marry him by the end of the fall holidays, that's all."

"THAT'S ALL?"

"Otherwise he'd marry this other girl from his tribe who he's never met."

"Elphaba, what are you going to do?" Nessa demanded.

"Why, I don't know." Elphaba said sarcastically.

"But… but he's a prince. And you have to be at home. But you can't if you have to live with him and he has to be with his people." Nessa whined.

Elphaba perked up. "I think I'll marry him, then."

"Elphaba! Listen to yourself. Father would kill you."

"I was kidding, Nessa. I said I was still thinking about it."

"Well, you better keep thinking and fast because you have a day and then we arrive home the last day of the holidays."

Elphaba sighed. "Then shut up so I can think. If you say one more word to even try and _help_, I will put my hands over my ears and scream until I go hoarse!" She snapped and thought to herself. If she married Fiyero, she could get out of that trap that was her home. She could have some sort of say in politics, even if it was a small say. It seemed appealing.

But those were all the wrong reasons. If she was going to marry someone, the first priority should be if she cared for him. Well, that wasn't a question. Love… maybe that would come in time. Elphaba wasn't quite sure if it had, yet. In fact, she wasn't sure she'd ever feel it for anyone. So why not? She'd never really love anyone, then, so at least she could marry someone she cared about deeply…

Fiyero met their carriage as they returned. He pulled Elphaba aside after she'd unpacked and they walked outside in the snow. "So?"

She looked up into his eyes. "This is probably the biggest decision of our lives."

"No, it's not. The decision that was happened in the City, when you chose to come back."

She blinked, shocked. "But Fiyero, how do you know I thought about…?"

"I knew it! I just did. But you're here. You didn't leave. We can live."

"Are you assuming I'll marry you?"

"No, I just thought… it goes with the prediction that…"

"Would you please shut up about that damned prediction?" Elphaba snapped.

Fiyero hung his head. "Sorry."

"It's all right."

"I missed you, I did."

She smiled. "I missed you, too."

"Not the way I missed you. I worried."

"You shouldn't have. It was just a stupid made up bullshit magic show."

"Then why did you just say you did think about leaving me, huh?"

Elphaba looked at her feet. "I didn't think about leaving you. I just thought about not coming back. Leaving you was just part of that. It wasn't that I wanted to leave you…"

Fiyero breathed deeply, trying to stay calm. "Well, whatever. You know what? It doesn't matter. You didn't run off and that's all that's important."

"I guess."

"So, have you made your decision?"

She nodded.

"And?"

Elphaba folded her arms across her chest and teased, "Do I not get a ring?"

"Not until you say 'yes'." Fiyero took a white box out of his pocket.

"You didn't!"

"I did. Now tell me what you decided." He held out the ring. "You know what? Don't tell me. Show me. If you'll marry me, take this. If you won't, shake your head."

Elphaba gulped. She said, "No, I won't take it." After a moment's pause, she held out her hand to him and asked softly, "Will you put it on?"

Fiyero chuckled in relief and hugged her. "Thank god, yes."


	7. Chapter 7: Tradition

AN: The concept in this chapter is a little weird and disturbing. That's the entire point, so please don't freak out at me. I'm just trying to explain how degrading the culture in the Vinkus is to women. This is only part of it. Fiyero doesn't agree with it, obviously, for reasons he's not aware of, but are revealed later. Just go along with me, okay? Chapter Seven: Tradition 

As Elphaba walked back into the dorm room, Glinda jumped up and eyed her. Glinda pointed at Elphaba's hand. "You're getting married?"

Elphaba pretended it was nothing. "I guess so."

Glinda jumped up and down and Nessa stared at her sister. After a moment, Glinda stopped to breathe and the room was silent.

"I'm sorry, Nessa," Elphaba said softly. "It was what I had to do."

Nessa just looked at her.

"Please, Nessa," Elphaba begged, hating herself. Only her sister could cause her to show this much weakness.

"Please what? Forgive you for abandoning me?"

"I'm not abandoning you. People grow up and get married, Nessa, it's the way things work."

"Father did not send you to school to become a useless housewife!"

"I'm not going to quit school, Nessa."

"Then who'll pay for it?" Nessa challenged.

"If father won't, wouldn't that be doing exactly what you just said he didn't want?" Elphaba replied smartly.

Nessa sighed grimly. "How can you leave me?"

"You have Nanny and Father and Shell. Nessa, please understand. We have no choice. If I don't marry him, he has to get married to someone else, and neither of us wanted for that to happen."

"That doesn't make it all right."

"But it does! It's makes it just fine." Elphaba protested. "It's the only way for him to be happy, and for us to be together."

"I never thought he was that important to you. You never acted that way before."

Elphaba bit her lip. True, she hadn't acted like Fiyero meant that much to her, but she was never one to show her feelings. He did mean something to her. Just how much and what she wasn't sure. She'd come to learn and to love him fully, in time, she hoped, and there were probably few people in the known world that she could ever feel that way about. "Well, he is important to me."

Nessa closed her eyes, pained. "Oh, Fabala, I don't know what I'll do without you."

Immediately following the letter he sent to his parents informing them of Elphaba's acceptance, his mother replied, informing him of several things he was not so happy about. He wasn't sure if he could even hope to bear all of the burdens they'd placed upon him. One evening, he invited Elphaba into his room. Fiyero had decided he'd better at least warn her before the wedding.

She settled onto his bed. "So, only two weeks until the holidays, huh?"

He grimaced. "I need to talk to you."

"About the wedding?"

"Sort of. Well, there are a lot of crazy traditions. It's different than you would think. You know how the old custom if for women to be virgins on their wedding nights… and for the bride and groom to make love and whatever, well, there's more to it than that."

"Is it the thing with hanging the sheets out the window to show the blood? I always thought that was a bit odd, but I don't see why we have to have a discussion about it."

"There's more to it than that. See, the groom's family, if they so desire, want to prove the woman is a virgin."

"Isn't the blood enough?"

Fiyero swallowed hard. "I wish it was. But over the years, people have gotten clever. Um, I don't know how to tell you, but in our culture, the groom's family actually is given the option to watch the deflowering and first coupling on the wedding night."

Elphaba didn't say anything.

"And my family is going to. I know they're doing it just to put me through hell, but they are."

"So your family basically gets to sit back and observe me lose my virginity?"

"I'll be there, too, you know."

"I'll try to remember that when I'm lying naked, being stared at by your entire family bleeding from a very private orifice!" She growled, folding her arms over her chest and turning away from him.

"Elphaba…"

"How can you think I'd allow you to subject me to this?"

Fiyero gasped. "What? Are you saying now that, because of this, you won't marry me?" He questioned.

Elphaba groaned. It did sound silly. She'd already agreed to marry him. How could something he had no control over change her decision? "No, I'll marry you. But I will not enjoy our wedding night."

He put a hand on her arm gently. "I'll try and make it as easy as possible in any way I can. I promise."

"If you're expecting me to thank you for that, I won't."

"Elphaba, I don't like the idea any more than you do. It repulses me. But my family… it has to be done. I wish it didn't have to and we could be alone."

"It was going to be awkward and painful enough as is."

"I'll try not to make it painful," he insisted.

"Fiyero, it's going to hurt."

"But not much. I won't let it. I'll… I'll do anything I can to help. Anything but pull back. If I have to lie there with you just like that all night I will, Elphaba, don't doubt it. I will never hurt you more than what has to be done. Believe me."

"God, Fiyero," she turned back to him, face pale, "I'm scared out of my mind!"

"Come here," they sat back down and he held her. "I hate this. But as long as I remember that it's for the sake of keeping us together, it doesn't seem as bad."

Elphaba thought for a moment. "I'll try that… nope, doesn't work."

Fiyero almost laughed. "Oh, Elphaba, you are just…"

"Fiyero, don't you get it? We're talking about sex. That's not meant to be," she blanched, "watched!"

"I know, I know. I understand that. My family does not. Do you want to debate it with my mother when we arrive for the winter holidays?"

"I think I will!" Elphaba replied haughtily. "She's a woman, after all. I'm sure she'll understand."

"She's also a woman from the Vinkus. My mother has been taught that it's how things go. Elphaba, she probably won't see your point at all."

She buried her face in her hands. "I don't know how I'll stand it."

"Shhh, shh. Anyway, there's a bit more, but nothing too bad. Afterward, the servants will clean the bed and we'll be bathed, separately…"

"Fiyero, I can't…"

"I know. I've already written back asking for them to use oil."

She couldn't find immediate reason to protest.

"And then we'll be left alone to do as we wish, whatever that may be. No more. After three weeks, we'll return here for school."

"That reminds me, I meant to ask you about something. Where will we be living when we come back? I don't see how we can come back and go back to the way it was."

Fiyero nodded. "Right. You'll stay here. I'll have a new bed brought in."

"But this is a dorm."

"But this is _my_ dorm. I was given my own dorm for a reason, Elphaba. I know it might feel weird, considering it's the boys dormitories, but there's the other door and stairs right there that only I can use."

"You are so spoiled!"

"It works out, doesn't it?"

She shrugged passively. "I guess it does. Is there anything else you've neglected to tell me?"

"No. Well, there are other customs, but none that involve my family and therefore don't have to be followed unless I chose to, and believe me, I most likely won't." He paused and gazed at her. "Elphaba?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"I can't believe you're doing this, either."

She laughed at that, genuinely. "Too late to go back now."

"It isn't. If you really don't want to…"

"No. I do. Don't think that I don't, it's just some of these crazy traditions have me freaked out." Elphaba reassured him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "But, sweet Oz, we're to be married in only weeks!"

He hugged her. She pulled him back onto the bed. Fiyero gave her a look. "What was that for?"

"That was for me being a little tired. It's snowing and I'm too lazy to walk back. I'm allowed to be here until ten, right? It's only seven. I need a nap or something." She laid back and closed her eyes drowsily.

Fiyero smiled at her. He wanted to sit there for all time, but he had homework to do – homework he was sure she'd probably done already. Carefully, he got off the bed.

"Hmmm?"

"I've got homework. I'll wake you up in an hour, all right?"

"Thank you."

He sat down at his desk and opened his life sciences book. Fiyero turned around to make sure he wasn't bothering her.

She was asleep, on her side, with her hair spread across the pillow and her arms clutching the pillowcase. Elphaba hadn't bothered with the blankets; she wasn't cold. Her legs were bent and her skirt was at her knees. Breathing slowly, she was finally peaceful. There was a hint of a smile on her soft lips.

Fiyero just gazed at her. He couldn't help grinning to himself. Maybe, just maybe, the entire thing was not troubling her nearly as much as he worried it might be.

"Fiyero?" She looked up at him.

He shook himself out of his trance. "What?"

"What time is it?"

"Oh!" He looked around. "Nine."

"What happened to an hour?" She teased.

Fiyero shrugged, his cheeks darkening noticeably. "I must've forgotten. Did you sleep well?"

"Obviously, if I'm only waking up now."

"I'll walk you back to Crage," he offered.

Jokingly, she commented, "Oh, but whatever will you do? I don't have my books for you to carry."


	8. Chapter 8: Parental 'Advice'

Chapter Eight: Parental "Advice" 

Only Glinda, Nanny and Nessa were to join them. Nanny and Nessa had to take a special train that could accommodate Nessa's needs. Glinda refused to deal with such conditions as a train, so she'd be taking her own elegant carriage. Perhaps Fiyero forgot to mention to her that they'd be staying in the first class section. Whatever the reason, it was Elphaba and Fiyero alone.

Watching Elphaba twiddle her thumbs so nervously as she stared out at the passing terrain, Fiyero chewed on his lower lip. He couldn't blame her for being so upset. "Don't freak out. It'll do no good." Sitting down beside her, he took one of her clenched fists in his hands and ran his fingers over her knuckles soothingly.

"You said that yesterday, and the day before." Elphaba reminded him.

"It was true then, and it's true now. I love you. We're going to be married. Forget about everything else."

"That's very difficult."

"That's how you responded yesterday, and the day before." Fiyero kidded.

"Shut up."

"You don't really mean that. There's an awkward silence if I don't talk to you; who'd break the awkward silence?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"You know you love me."

She almost choked. Quickly, she began thinking of ways to respond to that in which she didn't have to say she did or did not. "If you're so confident about it, then why are you asking?"

"I wasn't asking."

"It sure seemed like asking."

"It wasn't."

"Someone can't admit he's lying."

"Someone can't admit she's wrong."

"Well, someone has to meet her fiancé's family in less than an hour, and tomorrow on her wedding night those same people are going to be watching her every move. I think someone should get a little leeway."

Fiyero didn't argue.

When they arrived at the castle, the doors opened and servants led them inside. Servants took their bags and they were told to wait for the king and queen to greet them. It wasn't even lunchtime. Fiyero slipped an arm around Elphaba; she wasn't looking too good and he didn't want her to fall.

"Son!" Fiyero's father, followed by his mother, entered the room. The two men shook hands. His mother hugged him distantly.

"Hello, Father. Father, Mother, this is Elphaba." Fiyero squeezed Elphaba's shoulder.

She forced a smile and shook hands with Fiyero's parents. "Hello."

Fiyero's mother looked Elphaba up and down, practically dissecting Elphaba with her eyes. The woman raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

His father said, "Why don't we show you around, Miss?"

Fiyero let his arm drop from around her shoulders, but insisted on taking her hand. "That sounds like a good idea, Father."

Elphaba marveled at the castle as she followed everyone up to both towers on each side of the castle. The last stop of the "tour" was the bedroom she and Fiyero would share. There were two rooms, each with beds – one king sized, one queen sized. Elphaba's things were already in the second. She didn't ask why there were two rooms. Maybe it was just for that evening.

"Well, you two, I'll leave you here for a bit. Lunch is in half an hour." His father said, leaving them alone.

Immediately, Elphaba asked Fiyero, "What's with the two rooms?"

"Oh. Well, my parents have two rooms. I guess it's just the way things are."

"But…"

"We'll share my room for the majority of the time."

"The majority of it?"

Fiyero shrugged.

Elphaba didn't understand the concept of two separate bedrooms. That was for couples who didn't really care for one another… it wasn't ever used to start out with. Well, that must be how it was around here. She wasn't so sure she'd like it.

They kissed for the rest of the time until a servant came to tell them lunch was ready. After lunch, they sat around and talked. Dinner was served early, for the wedding preparations would take some time.

Elphaba was sitting in her room on the bed when Fiyero's mother knocked and came in. "Hello."

Elphaba sat up straighter. "Hello."

She sat beside Elphaba on the bed. "So, Elphaba, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I was born in Munchkin land to a unionist minister and his wife. I'm not quite sure if I'm both of their child, but that's another story. I have a sister and brother. My mother died giving birth to my brother. I grew up roaming Quadling Country. I went to Shiz, I plan to continue school…"

"You're going to continue?"

"What am I supposed to do? Sit around all day in bed and wait for Fiyero to come back so he can do what he wants with me?" Elphaba replied sarcastically.

Fiyero's mother eyed her. "That's the way it works."

Elphaba shuddered. "I'm not that type of girl."

The other woman smiled wickedly. "That just won't do, then."

"What do you mean?"

"You're liberal, independent, aren't you?"

Elphaba nodded slowly.

"You'll never make it. I can just imagine the way you'll behave when you find your husband with one of the servant girls on the other side of this very wall. I can just see you flipping a switch when your husband decides he wants to have you anally. If you aren't submissive, you just won't get through this. I'll bet you're even expecting your to-be-husband to wait until you've been pleasured to end coupling. It doesn't work that way. You have whatever other time to be lazy and do what you wish, but when he wants anything, you're there for his pleasure and that's all."

"No."

Fiyero's mother stood up. "I'd get out while you still can."

"It's not going to be like that. It isn't! Fiyero isn't like that."

"What makes you so sure? I would know better. He is my son. Then again, I barely got to raise him. They take your children from you the moment they're born and are raised by nurses. You barely get to see them before your husband decides he wants you pregnant, again. When they're sixteen, then it's up to you. But there's so little you can do with them, then."

Elphaba looked sick.

"But I still know what men are like out here, what they're raised to be, especially the royal ones. In the villages, the women don't have servants. They have to cook, to slave around as well as be their husband's sexual release. Most men can't afford to have as many female servants wandering the house as one might want."

"Fiyero wouldn't do that," Elphaba persisted.

Fiyero's mother only grinned evilly and left the room.

Fiyero was in his own room when his father came in. "Excited?"

"Not so much when I remember that you have to _watch_ everything on my wedding night." Fiyero snapped.

His father ignored that. "Look, you know the royal study?"

"Uh huh."

"Second book from the right on the top shelf reveals a special room for you. I didn't want your mother to have to hear all of my encounters with some of the younger servant girls, and these walls are thin, so I had that room. You can use it if you wish. Any of the girls are willing if you get bored. Just make sure there's nothing on the desk. If there is something on the desk, it means I'm using the room."

"But, Father, I don't think I'll be wanting to…"

"That's dreaming, son."

"But…"

"But nothing. And here." His father handed him a book. "Whatever you want to know, it's all in here."

Fiyero looked at the book, his eyes widened and he shoved it under his bed. "I…"

"And I've got some advice for you. If she ever misbehaves, or you need to remind her who is in charge, take her from the behind while she kneels. That'll remind her."

Fiyero's face lost the majority of its color. "That's disgusting."

"I forget how young you are. You'll see the appeal of my advice soon enough. Maybe even sooner, with that girl." Fiyero's father patted his son on the back.

Fiyero shook his head as his father headed into the hall. Just at that moment, there was a knock from the door between his and Elphaba's room. "Come in, Elphaba."

She looked shaken. Actually, she looked worse than shaken. "Fiyero?"

"My gods, what is the matter?" He jumped off of the bed and grabbed her hands, leading her towards the bed so she could sit down.

"I don't think I want to do this anymore."

Fiyero gaped at her. Gathering his wits, he said, "Wait, wait, where is this coming from?"

"Your mother and I just talked about a few things. I don't want to be your sex slave. I don't want to sit around while you go about ravishing the servant girls. I will not lie still and weak while you take me as you want, no matter how uncomfortable it is! I'm not going to do that. I can't. I don't think I could live like that. No one told me that this is what you meant when you said 'marriage'…"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You don't?"

"Well, I guess I do. But I wasn't planning on letting it be that way. I will 'ravish' only you. You are not going to be my sex slave at all. Everything between us is going to be what both of us want, Elphaba. I would never treat you that way."

"I don't want to just sit there for your pleasure and have none of mine."

"Shhh." He kissed her deeply. "I know it seems scary, but we'll be different. I promise you."

"But you were raised…"

"I never agreed with what I learned," he reassured her. She was in her nightgown already and he couldn't help that he could see through it. He laid her back on the bed and continued to kiss her. "I love you, and only you, and I swear that."

She looked up at him weakly, unable to stop him as his fingers pulled up the hem of her nightdress. "Really?"

Fiyero's face darkened seeing she was wearing nothing under the nightgown. He cupped her face with one hand and smiled comfortingly down at her as he parted her legs with the other hand. Slowly, he dipped a finger inside of her. "I want you to feel good, too."

She gasped. "Mmm." Her eyes closed as he kissed her neck and continued the movement with his finger. "That feels good."

Fiyero didn't know what had come over him, but he couldn't help it. He slipped his finger back and forth, rocking it gently as she pressed her hips towards him. Nipping at her neck, he felt her suppress a moan as his finger was coated with moisture. "Like I said, I want you to feel good. It's not just about me."

She panted a little and opened her eyes. "Fiyero…"

He pulled his finger away and stuck it in his mouth and licked it clean. "I love you. Please, don't leave me now."

Elphaba felt as if she'd been hypnotized. "I won't."

"Then we'll get married tomorrow?" He tenderly pulled her nightgown back down to her knees and then picked her up in his arms.

"Yes, yes of course."

He moved through the opened doorway and set her on her own bed. "Good. Wonderful. Now have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow for the wedding, all right, love?"

"Okay." Elphaba watched drowsily as he left the room. She shook her head harshly. Damn. How had he done that? Allowing herself to be seduced into thinking everything was going to be fine was not like her.

The lights turned off. Oh, well, she thought. She kind of liked being seduced, anyway…


	9. Chapter 9: The Wedding Part One Public

**AN: I think this chapter and the next need to be rated "M", but because the majority of this fic is not, I'm not changing the rating, thank you. I know, awkward... Sad at the end... don't worry.**

**Chapter Nine: The Wedding Night, Part One - Public**

By the ceremony, Elphaba had come to her senses. But she refused to back out. It was the morning of her wedding and she would prove to everyone, to Nessa, to Fiyero's parents, that she and Fiyero would live happily and faithfully. Perhaps it was only pride that was keeping her going, but she would go through with it. Whatever it was, she stood shaking and staring helplessly into Fiyero's eyes as the Vinkun priest read some scripture in a language she was unfamiliar with.

Fiyero didn't like the look in her eyes. She was still unsure. He would never forgive his mother for putting those terrible ideas into Elphaba's head. That may be what his father had done to his mother, but it wasn't going to be how he acted towards Elphaba. No, he would cherish Elphaba and love her truly and honorably. If he'd really wanted the traditional royal Vinkun marriage for only children and sex, he'd have gone ahead and married Sarima. But he'd wanted to marry Elphaba, and that's what he was doing. Lovingly, he took both of her hands in his and kissed them, smiling reassuringly at her and whispering, "I love you."

She couldn't smile back. Of course, she had to admit, it was sweet and wonderful how kind he was being, but her smile faltered. For Oz's sake, she was wearing _white_. Elphaba never wore white. But this had been one part of Vinkun tradition she wasn't going to protest. There were many other cultural rituals that were much, much worse. So, she'd stand for the white gown, no matter how horrifying she was sure it must look on her. Fiyero didn't seem to think it looked bad. No, from the way he was looking at her, he thought just the opposite. Squeezing her eyes shut for a minute, she begged whatever god or gods out there that he wouldn't hurt her too much when they coupled for the first time.

Glinda was crying in the audience. It was quite obvious. Fiyero was beginning to get irritated with the sniffling and his legs were starting to hurt. Why was this damned ceremony so long and why did he have to stand for all of it? He tried hard not to tap his foot impatiently. No wonder they'd started the wedding early! He'd thought everything would end much too early, since there wouldn't even be a party, but now he wasn't sure. It had already begun to get dark and they'd eaten (it was part of the traditional ceremony). At this point, he just wanted to get it all over with.

It was Fiyero's turn to say, "I do". Elphaba looked up at him nervously. How could he be so confident and proud as he said it? When her turn came, she was afraid nothing would come out of her mouth. But it did. "I do," she said softly. And then he kissed her and the crowd (which was pretty much the entire Arjiki tribe) cheered. For a moment, she was comforted. Then she remembered what was to come next and she began to tremble again.

Several of Fiyero's female relatives, including his mother, pulled her aside and they brought her upstairs to her room. She could hear Fiyero and several of his male relatives, including his father, right in the next room. The women gathered around her and helped her change into a strapless silk nightdress that barely went to the tops of her thighs and had nothing whatsoever beneath it. Elphaba had to wonder why they were even bothering to put anything on her when she was sure he'd just take it off.

Fiyero was quiet as he changed himself into a plushy pair of shorts. His father and uncles were drinking champagne and had placed a bottle and two glasses on the bedside table for the couple. He'd had to stop his father from slipping an aphrodisiac into Elphaba's drink during the ceremony and he hoped there wasn't anything on that tray that he didn't know about. Elphaba must be ready to fall apart by now, he imagined. Well, he hoped it wouldn't be much longer until they brought her into the room.

"Hey, last night, son, you forgot to close the door. You and your girl were having quite the argument." His father winked at him.

Fiyero wasn't sure what his father had seen. "She was just a little unsure about everything."

Fiyero's father made a hand gesture.

Fiyero grimaced.

Elphaba stood nervously in her room, knowing in a moment she'd have to venture into the next room. Beside her, Fiyero's youngest aunt (who was, oddly, only two years his elder) rubbed one of her shoulders comfortingly. "Don't worry. You need to relax. It won't be as bad if you relax."

Well, at least someone here was understanding. Elphaba tried to forget that to her other side, Fiyero's mother stood staunchly.

Unfortunately, the woman wouldn't allow her to forget. "Now, several things. This is the one and only time you are ever allowed to enter his room without him calling for you. Otherwise, he'll come in here or a servant will tell you to go into his room. And when you get into bed with him, you cannot simply just lie there. Everything he ever does to make you feel good, whatever it may be, he's doing it because he wants it in return; and he expects to get it. No matter how it hurts, you'd better participate, too. It'll be over with faster if you do, anyway."

Elphaba's only comfort was noticing that Fiyero's aunt rolled her eyes at this.

When the time came to knock on the door, both sides of the door went silent.

The door opened and Fiyero watched Elphaba walk into the room. He noted that her face was blank. Why did she always have to rid herself of emotion at times like this? Well, not that he could blame her for this one. Elphaba looked incredible, too. When she got close enough to him, they took hands and Fiyero said so only she could hear, "What are you wearing?"

"I think the longer list would be what I'm not wearing," she replied coolly.

Fiyero laughed.

She bit her lip. Every time he smiled that way it made her weak, made her want to do anything to keep that smile on his face. "Shall we get this over with?"

"You're beautiful," he told her, not answering her question. "I mean it. You are. I'm not just flattering you or I'd just buy chocolates. Please, believe me," he kissed her cheek, "you are absolutely beautiful."

She concentrated hard on trying to forget the eyes of everyone else in the room. Elphaba tilted her face up and kissed him warmly. When he pushed her, hinting, toward the bed, she let herself move with him. Before she lied back, he unzipped the nightgown (if it deserved to be called such a thing). It fell to her waist.

Fiyero feasted his eyes on her torso. He reached and touched her breasts softly, caressing them, teasing the tips with his thumbs. After catching her lips with his, he pulled back and brought his mouth to her breasts, sucking tauntingly lightly. She wriggled beneath him and he stopped, pulling the gown all of the way down and throwing it to the floor.

She looked up at him with wide eyes. The sweet, pleasured look she'd had a moment ago was gone almost completely and was replaced with fear. Her eyes closed.

"No," he whispered fiercely, "don't do that. Please, I want us to be looking at one another's eyes. I don't want you to just squint your eyes tight and endure. It'll be all right. I love you, Elphaba, remember that." Fiyero stroked her cheek with his hand and lowered the other to his shorts, fiddling to remove them quickly. For a moment, Elphaba seemed to relax as he kissed her.

Suddenly, she shot up in the bed and leapt off of it, naked and bare and hardly caring in the least. "Oh my gods that thing is huge there is no way…" She cut herself off as she quickly came to the realization that there were other people in the room, staring at her intently.

Fiyero sighed and, naked as well, got off the bed and pulled her close to him. "Elphaba, what are you suggesting we do?"

She fumbled with her words. "Just because we're married doesn't mean we have to do this right away. I mean, we can wait."

Fiyero struggled to keep her as calm as he could. "Elphaba, they're not going away until we do this," he reminded her in a low voice. "I don't think we want them following us around for Oz only knows how long."

Elphaba swallowed hard. "Oh, damn it."

He picked her up and carried her bridal style back to the bed and climbed over her. "Elphaba… Fae…" He murmured.

She cocked her head. "What did you call me?"

"Fae. I don't know, it just kind of sounded nice."

"It did, didn't it? I like it."

"Okay, then, Fae, are you ready?"

"Do I have much of a choice?" She countered.

Fiyero lowered his eyes and made to move away from her. "Yes. If you really don't want to do this…"

Elphaba gazed at all of the people around the room and grabbed for Fiyero. "No, that's all right. I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded faintly and spread her legs.

He took one of her hands and intertwined their fingers, kissing her neck and shoulders helpfully as he slowly pushed in. After a moment, he stopped.

One single tear had formed towards the corner of her eye, but she would not let it fall, not in front of his mother. She could not let the woman be proven right. But it hurt like hell. "Okay, all the way in, at least?"

Fiyero shook his head.

"Almost?"

"Not even halfway in, Fae."

Elphaba looked like she was going to let that tear fall after all.

Fiyero decided it was out the door with slowness, and quickly moved all of the way in. He felt Elphaba grip his hand tighter. "There we go. Tell me when the pain starts to die down," he mumbled into her ear. "I won't move until it does."

She tried to stop herself from being so tense as he kissed her ears and her nose and everything he could find. Over time, the pain felt like it could be ending, possibly. But she wasn't sure.

Fiyero looked around the room and saw his father mouthing for him to "start pumping". He bit the insides of his cheeks and gave him a defiant look before turning his eyes back to Elphaba.

It felt like ten minutes had gone by, but now she was sure the pain had subsided some. She whispered to him, "It's going away a little."

"Is it okay if I move or would you rather me wait a bit?"

She could see how badly he wanted to move, how hard it was for him to stay still. "I think I can handle it if you moved."

He kissed her deeply again and gingerly pulled out almost all of the way. All at once he moved inside of her again.

Elphaba's mouth opened slightly against his. She'd been waiting for the pain to be just as bad when he did it again, but it felt nice. The throbbing that had been the pain was quickly disappearing. Curiously, she lifted her hips to his the next time he thrust. Her body shuddered in the pleasure that had begun to mount.

He couldn't read her; she'd tossed her head back. But she was returning his movements. Yet, how could he know it was not just something she'd been told to do? Fiyero yearned to move faster, and gradually he did, until it felt like forever and a day had gone by and she was finally looking at him again.

Just before he released, she felt something strong rock her body with ecstasy, but she dared not cry out. She was disturbingly aware of those around them. Instead, the single tear in her eye dripped down her cheek.

He let go. Fiyero couldn't help back anymore. But as the tear slipped down her cheek he kissed it and whispered, "I'm sorry."

The men in the room clapped when it was over; the women were silent. Quickly Elphaba was ushered into the bathroom off of her room and Fiyero into the one off of his room. After a moment, she heard a distinctly loud cheering sound. She turned to Fiyero's aunt, who had pulled out a bottle of oil and pointed at the tub she was to bathe in. "What was that?"

"They just hung the sheets out the window. Supposedly, the more blood there is, the more 'manly' the man is, because that implies something about certain parts, and there was, well, quite a bit of blood."

Elphaba flushed and got into the tub. She shivered as the women cleansed her and put her in a new, chaster looking nightgown. Then they sent her back into her room and left. She was alone.


	10. Chapter 10: The Wedding Part Two Private

Chapter Ten: The Wedding Night, Part Two - Private 

She looked at her bed and felt cold. Was she to sleep alone after going through all of that? Wouldn't he come for her? Elphaba was suddenly sure she'd made the biggest mistake of her life. How could she live this way – be taken and then thrown away? It was her choice and she'd made it, but she'd never expected it to be this way. What she'd wanted was to share her life with him, not let him have her body and then be tossed out.

Head low, she climbed onto her bed and sat at the head of it, her knees pulled to her chest. Elphaba had never in her life felt so degraded and hurt. She couldn't even knock on his door; it was forbidden. As everything that her life was now came to it's terrifying realization in her head, Elphaba began to cry.

She'd come in, wouldn't she? Fiyero wondered to himself. Maybe she didn't want to see him after everything. If she needed a few minutes away from him, he certainly couldn't blame her. But he wanted to hold her so badly. He just wasn't sure if he should walk into her room at the moment. What if she looked at him with hate in her eyes? Such a thing he knew he couldn't bear.

Forget that! Damn it, she was his and he was hers and if she had fallen asleep already, perhaps, she'd never come in, and they wouldn't even spend the night together as man and wife. After what must've been half an hour, he bolted to the door and knocked.

Elphaba lifted her head from her arms. "What?"

He came in and saw the way the tears had marred her face. "Fae," he rushed to the bed and dragged her close, "what is the matter?"

"Why do you want us to sleep separately? I don't understand and I don't think it's right, Yero." She shook her head sadly.

"I don't. I thought… I was worried you were angry with me so I thought I'd wait for you to come to me."

"I'm not supposed to." Elphaba looked at him confusedly. "Your mother said I'm not supposed to enter your room unless you specifically call for me."

"Well, that's not how it's going to work. That is _our_ room. This room? This room doesn't exist. I'll demand that they tear down the damn walls!"

Elphaba wiped her eyes. "Really?"

"Lie with me?"

She lifted her arms so he could carry her. "Of course. Well, if you don't mean any more, well, you know. I'm terribly sore."

He tucked them into bed. "I'm sorry it had to be like that."

"It wasn't bad, Fiyero."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I couldn't tell what you were thinking. Tell me what you felt, please."

She didn't know what was happening to her. Perhaps because of what they'd gone through only hours before, she wanted to cling to Fiyero, and so she did. "It hurt, at first, but you know that. You were very patient, by the way."

"I didn't want to cause any more pain than I had already."

"When it stopped hurting so much, and you started to, like, move, it actually felt incredible. I think I," she flushed, "you know, went over the top."

"You were crying," he said.

"I'd been trying not to since the beginning. But I didn't want to scream or make any noise, because everyone was around us and I felt embarrassed, but when it got so good… the tear just went. It wasn't a bad thing, Fiyero," she assured him. "There was no avoiding that it would hurt, but it got better and that's good, I guess."

"I'm still sorry."

"I know you are. And you need to stop being sorry. Everything tonight that was bad wasn't your fault, so don't blame yourself. I don't blame you. You wanted everything to be the best it could and it was. Thank you for letting me sleep in here."

"It was never a question. I didn't let you. You should. It's the way it works. My mother must've scared you pretty bad, though."

"She did, I admit. I was very close to running." Elphaba admitted.

"I'm glad you didn't. I can't believe her."

"I'm not so sure it's her fault."

"What do you mean?"

"All of the things she told me are probably the way it is for her. If I were in that sort of a situation, I wouldn't deny that misery loves company. She's only the way she is because of how she is treated."

"You mean my father?"

"I'd assume so," Elphaba answered.

Fiyero thought for a moment. "I'll never understand them."

"Don't try to. It might turn you into something awful."

Fiyero's mother stood outside the door, brooding. When she had been young, she'd gotten to one of the servants and arranged so Fiyero would be raised less to tradition, which is why he was so against it now. She'd wanted to stop the tradition and did it the only was she could. But meeting Fiyero's young wife, she hadn't felt that the girl was good enough for Fiyero, and thus hoped maliciously that he would behave like his father after all. Now she wasn't sure if she was happy or upset that he hadn't. Her husband called for her from the next hallway over and she trudged obediently back to his room. But for once he wanted something else.

"You were spying on them?"

"Pulino, I told you, there's something strange about that girl…"

"So she's a bit stubborn. Fiyero will tame that when he wants to, Benita. Let him deal with it himself."

She hung her head.

"So… what was going on?"

So it was hypocritical. She didn't protest. She knew better. "He went into her bedroom and carried her back into his. Then they cuddled up to one another and, when I left, they were talking about sex and love and marriage and such."

"What were they saying?"

"Oh, he was apologizing for hurting her, and she was telling him it was fine. Then they started talking about all of the cultural traditions out here and he said he'd have the wall between the rooms knocked down and get rid of the other bed. He promised her they'd always sleep beside each other and so on."

Pulino snorted. "That kid is such a dreamer."

She sighed. "Other people have done it."

"Not out here, if they were raised properly."

"But what if he wasn't? What he wasn't raised to believe all of this? Perhaps when he was young he wasn't taught what we meant to teach him?"

"How?"

"I don't know," she said quickly. "I was just suggesting that. I don't have any idea what is really in his mind."

Elphaba looked up at Fiyero as he kissed her again and again. She could see what was on his mind very clearly – they weren't covered by blankets at all. "Oh, Fiyero, you know I'd love to, but you can't imagine how much it still aches."

Fiyero's eyes lit up. His kisses quickly trailed downward. "I'll have to kiss it and make it better than, won't I?"

Elphaba had no further argument.

It was two hours later when he finally stopped and she wasn't sure how many times she'd clutched at the sheets and moaned (quietly, of course). When he smiled again at her, she remembered what his mother had said, about wanting something in return. She knew his mother was wrong about most other things, but this… she wasn't sure. His eyes were hard to see through.

Elphaba had never wanted to do this. No way. It had not been on her list of sexual acts she'd ever perform (not that she'd had a list). But she did it anyway, telling herself it was her duty as his wife to please him. Shyly, almost, she tugged him off of the bed and made him stand up as she went to her knees.

He groaned deep in his throat and ran his hands through her hair. She spat out the liquid that filled her mouth, and the floor was a mess. Fiyero couldn't help but laugh at the way she looked afterwards, like a kitten, with a little smudge on her chin.

Elphaba wiped at her face mercilessly. "Oh, damn it, where did I miss?"

He licked his finger and wiped away the sticky fluid from her chin. "Right there. It's gone."

She looked at the floor and shuddered before obediently returning to bed with him. "Okay."

He grabbed her wrists. "Wait." After studying her face, he turned away from her. "You didn't have to do that."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't want to do that."

"Fiyero, I…"

"Are you going to try and claim you wanted to? It's pretty obvious in your eyes."

She sat down on the bed. "I didn't."

"Why did you?"

"After what you did for me, Fiyero, what was I supposed to do? It was only fair."

"Quid pro quo?" He mumbled. "This for that?"

"Please, come, let's get to sleep."

"You have to understand something, first." Fiyero moved back towards her and sat beside her, pushing her hair out of her face. "I don't want you to ever feel like you have to do anything. Do you understand me? If I want something, Fae, I'll ask."

She looked at him incredulously. "How the hell did you grow up here? It makes no sense."

He grabbed her and wrestled her to the bed. "I don't know. Bedtime."

Elphaba allowed him to rearrange them on the bed and she slept, finally, in her new husband's arms.

Benita looked at the clock. It was getting very late. He hadn't asked her to leave yet. Just at that moment, he stirred beside her. "Pulino?"

"You're still in here?"

"I was waiting for you to dismiss me."

"You can go."

Benita stood and wrapped her robe around her, turning to look at Pulino once before she entered her own room. He was facing the other way. She wondered when she should announce she was pregnant again. That would keep him off of her case for a while. Carefully, she lit a candle in the darkness of her room; she'd never been fond of too many lights. Tiptoeing, she made her way down the hall. The younger couple was asleep, together. Absently she wondered if she'd ever once spent any time actually sleeping in Pulino's bed. It was no surprise when she thought about it that she realized she hadn't. Not once.


	11. Chapter 11: Just Married

Chapter Eleven: Just Married 

Elphaba woke to Fiyero mumbling in his sleep. "Well, that's attractive," she muttered, hitting him with a pillow.

He jumped. "What?"

"You were saying things in your sleep."

"I should've warned you about that," he smiled.

"I think I can get used to it." She giggled good-naturedly and thought for a moment. Elphaba gazed at him and realized that not once in the past twenty-four hours had she thought about why she'd agreed to marry him in the first place. It wasn't hard to remember, though.

"I love you," he told her.

She sat up more and looked around. "This room is a mess."

"That reminds me. A promise is a promise." Fiyero grabbed for something on the bedside table and rang for the servants. When one came in he said, "I want the wall here knocked down and the other bed gone. Once we get out of bed," he glanced at Elphaba, "_if_ we get out of bed, move this to the middle of what the room will be without the wall. And clean up the floors."

Voices echoed from the hallway. "Yes, mistress, they're awake."

Fiyero's mother appeared in the doorway. Stiffly, she said, "Good morning."

Elphaba let Fiyero pull her back down on the bed and back under the blankets. "Um, good morning."

Fiyero made it very clear that he wanted Elphaba in his bed and that she would stay there before saying, "Good morning, Mother."

Benita nodded at them. "How was your night?"

Fiyero kissed Elphaba on the cheek and replied, "Wonderful. Right, Fae?"

"Yeah." Elphaba stuck her nose in the air. She couldn't help feeling proud that she was happy and had, so far, proved the woman's terrible ideas wrong. "It was great."

"I trust you two were comfortable?" Benita inquired.

Elphaba snuggled up to Fiyero. "Very."

Fiyero laughed and pressed his nose against Elphaba's. She gave him a look, reminding him his mother was still there. He looked back up at his mother. "Mother, can we be alone?"

Benita muttered something and turned away to walk down the hallway. Several servants came in and were cleaning or began working on the wall.

"What did she say?" Fiyero wondered.

"You don't want to know." Elphaba's face was a sight to be seen.

"Oh, come on, Fae."

"You really think you want to know?"

"Just tell me."

"It sounded like 'swallow next time, don't spit,'" Elphaba admitted.

Fiyero choked. "Are you serious?"

"That's what I heard…"

He sighed. "That was out of line."

"I think she knows that."

Benita did know that, very well. She had no questions as to what the mess in Fiyero's bedroom was from. But she'd had to say it; it was practically a rule… at least, for her. However, it seemed the couple was constantly breaking all of those rules.

Running into his wife in the hall, Pulino stopped her. "What is the matter now?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying. You've been nothing but angry for the past three weeks since Fiyero was married."

"I just don't like the girl, okay? We've gone over this."

"He seems to like her."

"Since when has that mattered in a marriage?" Benita demanded.

Pulino turned away. "It mattered to him."

"I can't stand it. All the giggling always coming from their room every time I pass by is driving me crazy! They got rid of the other bed and the wall now and that room is huge. It certainly sounds like they're taking advantage of all of that space. But for Oz's sake, it's making me ill." Benita snapped.

"He's happy. Fiyero has never been this happy, Benita. What is the problem?"

Benita thought about asking him why he cared, but such language was inappropriate and she knew that. So she lied. "I guess I'll just miss my son."

"You have twenty other kids and another one coming. Big deal."

Thank Oz they'd gotten rid of the "women mustn't speak unless instructed to do so" rule three decades ago. She grabbed his arm. "Are you saying they're no different?"

"Sometimes, I really do think so." He shrugged her off and walked down the hall.

Benita stood there, gaping at her husband's figure as he retreated. At that moment, she was absolutely positive she was glad she'd put that hand in towards raising Fiyero differently.

"I think we'd better finish packing," Elphaba gave Fiyero a look.

Fiyero grumbled, having just sat down. "Well, I think we've spent too much time out of bed."

Elphaba laughed. "You have had one thing on your mind for the past three weeks and I hate to tell you, the honeymoon's over. We have to go back to school."

"I don't care about sex," he protested, "I'm just tired."

"You're only tired because you're used to sleeping all day or not getting _out_ of bed. Well, getting out of bed, sometimes, but not doing any strenuous activity… other than sex."

"It's good exercise."

"Shut up," she threw one of his shirts at him. "I know you don't like this, but you've got to do it."

"I know." Fiyero got up again and fumbled through his drawers. "It'll be nice to get away from my parents, though."

Elphaba wasn't going to say anything. She felt it rude to insult someone in their own home and she'd said enough already. Passing him on her way from the bed where her bags were to the closet, she kissed him on the cheek quickly.

"I don't want to do any work," Fiyero was not done complaining.

"Tell you what, we have the entire three days of the train ride to sleep. Once we head out of here, we can sleep all we want."

"That sounds good."

"You are so lazy." Elphaba observed.

"Don't tell anyone. It's a secret," he kidded.

And so they were headed back to Shiz. The train ride was uneventful, well, as uneventful as their honeymoon had been. It consisted of constant sleeping and fevered sex, with the occasional meal. Elphaba was more eager than Fiyero to return to Shiz, though that was hardly a surprise.

He reached for her as he slept and found that she wasn't there. Irritably, he opened his eyes and sat up to find her sitting in the window seat reading her life sciences book. "What in Oz are you doing?"

"It's past noon, Fiyero. I just thought I'd get a little work done. Just because we've taken final exams doesn't mean we can forget everything. We have another semester."

"Don't remind me, please."

Elphaba dug through her bag and threw a book at him. "Read. I don't want you to fail."

"Since when have you become my nanny?"

"Since we're married. Now can we please just sit and read in a nice, peaceful silence?"

"I have a better idea. Let's have some nice, peaceful sex."

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm afraid I'll have to decline. We get back tonight, Fiyero. Classes start the day after tomorrow."

"So we can have sex all day tomorrow?"

Elphaba stuck her tongue out. "I love your selective hearing."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just don't want to study. There are many things that sound much better right now."

"Aren't there always?" She rolled her eyes. "Work."

"I married a robot." Fiyero pretended to say to himself. "My parents secretly planted some sort of crazy technology in my wife's brain so she could turn into a raving teacher when I act up."

"Fiyero, stop that." Elphaba put down her book and moved towards the bed. "Nothing you say is going to get me back into that bed very soon."

"I don't know. I could say some pretty appealing things if I didn't have some tact."

"That would be inappropriate."

"To my wife?"

"Yes, to me, your wife. I don't enjoy dirty talk."

"I could make it sound better."

"Sweet talk only works during sex, Fiyero, not to get me to have sex, I thought you'd figured that out." Elphaba put her hands on her hips.

Fiyero grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto the bed. "But Fae, I love you. It'll only take a little while."

"How long is a little while?"

"That's up to you. It can be as long as you want; I can hold back until you've gotten what you wanted, twice, three times…"

"Fiyero, get your hand out of my dress now!"

"I really liked it when you weren't wearing anything under stuff."

"That's only when I go to bed, Fiyero."

"Well, aren't we about to?"

"No." She stood up again and found herself tripping over Fiyero's shorts on the floor. "Damn gravity."

"Gravity knows you belong lying down right now." Fiyero grinned mischievously.

Elphaba looked at the book by the window. "Oh, dear. I think I hurt my arm. I can't turn pages now. I think I must get back into bed, since there's nothing else to do."

Elphaba's arm proved to be just fine.


	12. Chapter 12: Sure

Chapter Twelve: Sure 

As Fiyero slept in, Elphaba decided she'd head over to Glinda and Nessa's dorm during the last day without classes. She crept through the halls, thankful most of the students hadn't arrived yet and the few who had weren't roaming about at the moment, and headed over to Crage.

Nessa and Nanny proved to have been delayed and would not return until late, but Glinda was there. She hugged Elphaba fiercely. "How does it feel to be married? What was the honeymoon like? Oh, sit down. You've got so much to tell me."

Elphaba let herself be dragged to a chair and sat down across from Glinda. "It's good to see you, too."

"So, what was it like?" Glinda asked.

She'd never told anyone about his family having to be in the room and she was planning on leaving it out now. "It was fine, Glinda. It hurt for a second, like getting a shot."

"Did it feel good after that?"

"I guess so, yeah."

"What'd you guys do on the honeymoon?"

Elphaba snorted. "Glinda, what do you think we did?"

"Oh," Glinda flushed. "Well, you didn't do anything else?"

"Slept and ate. That's really about it."

Glinda looked disappointed. "Anyway, are you happy?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Seriously. You married the man you love. Aren't you happy?"

"I… yeah, all right."

Glinda had gotten sentimental. "Elphie, when did you know?"

"Know what?" Elphaba was really confused.

"Know," Glinda repeated.

"I have no idea what you're trying to say."

"When did you know you loved Fiyero?"

Elphaba looked at her lap. "You see, I don't think it's something that you suddenly just know. It takes time."

"I get it. Then, when did you know it sure enough to tell him?"

"When he said it," she said quickly.

"You never said it first?"

"I never…" Elphaba grabbed her bag. "You know what? I have to go. I forgot to leave him a note and if he wakes up and I'm gone, he'll be confused. I'd better…"

"Elphie," Glinda said slowly, "you never what?"

"I never said it." Elphaba admitted sorrowfully. "I still haven't."

"How come you married him?" Glinda prodded.

"I… I think I love him, or that I could…" Elphaba flew out the door. She ran back to the dorm she now shared with Fiyero and found him awake and digging through his school bag. She threw her arms around him. "Oh, Fiyero."

"Elphaba?"

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you." She pressed her face into his shirt. "I do. I love you."

He smiled softly. "You do?"

"I said it four times, didn't I?"

"I thought three was a good number."

Elphaba hugged him tighter. "I love you."

"I get it."

"I'm sorry, I just realized I never said it before…"

He froze and stared at her, thinking for a moment. "No, you never have. Why?"

"I don't know. I forgot."

He pried her arms away from him. "You forgot?"

She looked up at him desperately. "I didn't forget, exactly. I wasn't sure."

"You married me and you weren't sure?" Fiyero took a step away from her.

"I'm sure now. I am." She insisted.

Fiyero shook his head and grabbed his bag. "I should've noticed. How could I have not noticed? You didn't even know. I was so sure and you were just silent. What on earth was your reason for marrying me?"

"I knew I could love you, like I do now." Elphaba went to him.

Fiyero held up a hand. "I… I can't talk to you right now, all right? I'm going to go sit in the lounge for a bit. Please don't come looking for me. I'll be back eventually." He shut the door behind him.

Elphaba laid down on their bed, staring at the ceiling. "I love him. I do."

Fiyero ran into Boq as he headed upstairs to unpack his things. "Hey."

Boq brightened. "Hello! What are you doing?"

"Just a little studying." Fiyero shrugged nonchalantly.

"Can I study here, too?" Boq asked.

"Go ahead."

"I'll be down in a few. I just have to put my things away." When Boq returned, he realized Fiyero's books weren't even open and he was doodling in a notebook. "What's up?"

"I got married over the break. You knew that, though."

"How'd that go?"

"Fine." Fiyero answered shortly.

Boq squinted to see what Fiyero was drawing. It was a decent drawing, actually, of a man and a woman, standing close to each other and looking at one another. The woman's face was blank and the man's was full of emotion. Fiyero had drawn a dark line between the two. "Is something going on?"

"No." Fiyero shut the notebook.

"How's Elphaba?"

"She's fine."

"Where is she?"

"In our room."

"Why isn't she with you?"

"Because people don't have to spend every minute together, you know." Fiyero snapped.

Boq backed off. "Gee, sorry."

Fiyero hung his head. "No, it's fine."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you. It's too complicated."

"Is it Elphaba?"

Fiyero nodded.

"Well, then I can assume that's pretty darn complicated." Boq looked to his books. "Damn. I was all ready to study and then I forgot my new books upstairs. I'll be back in a few." He got up and headed up the stairs and Fiyero barely noticed. On the second floor, he knocked on Fiyero's door.

It opened and Elphaba stood there, struggling to smile. "Oh, hi Boq. It's good to see you. I'm afraid Fiyero's not…"

"I know he's not." Boq cut her off. "He's downstairs moping about something. I just wanted to say hello and see how you were doing. Fiyero was acting like you were dead or something."

Elphaba's face fell slightly, but she acted as if nothing surprised her. "He's been terribly upset recently. I don't really know why."

"That's fine. I'm just checking in, that's all. See you later."

Elphaba shut the door and leaned her head against it, breathing heavily. Fiyero had been gone for two hours and the heating wasn't on in the hallways or the larger rooms, only the dorm rooms themselves. But he'd told her not to go looking for him.

Fiyero fell asleep shivering in one of the lounge chairs. He'd just be asleep for a few minutes, anyway…

Elphaba tore herself up from the floor. Damn it, it had been four hours now. Where in Oz was he? She marched down the stairs and into the lounge to find him. He was shaking like mad and half asleep. Her hand went to his forehead immediately to find he was feverish. "Just like you, to get yourself sick over nothing."

Fiyero was startled awake and looked up at her. "Fae?"

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Come upstairs."

"But I'm mad."

"I know. But you need to be warm."

He was too delirious to remember why he had wanted to stay away from her so badly and allowed her to wrap her arms around him as they walked upstairs. Fiyero sat down on the bed and cocked his head at her.

She knelt next to him. "Lie down and I'll tuck you in."

"I knew you'd become my nanny," he mumbled.

Elphaba put a cloth on his forehead and kissed his nose once he'd gotten into bed. She tugged the blankets around him and retreated to a chair by the desk. "You can't go to classes tomorrow."

"What'll I do?"

"I'll stay here, don't worry."

"But you never miss class. You always want to be in class, even during holidays."

"Is that really what you think?"

"Isn't it right?"

"No, Fiyero. I always want to be with you. Now hush."

"Elphaba?"

"I told you to…"

"Please come lie with me."

She kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed with him, running fingers through his hair lazily. "I love you."

He turned over and looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Elphaba melted in his eyes. "Absolutely."

"Okay. I'm not mad."

She bit her lip. He would be, when he was himself again, there was no denying that, but his childishness was endearing and she held him close, risking getting ill as well, through the night and the next day. Two nights later, when he was finally better, he woke to find her next to him, clutching feebly at him, and he whispered, "I love you, too."


	13. Chapter 13: Why didn't you say so?

**Chapter Thirteen: Why didn't you say so?**

It was an easier thing to forgive than he'd felt it had been at first, and Fiyero simply couldn't be angry with her for such a thing for so long. Elphaba was… Elphaba, after all, and he should've known, with the way she dealt with her emotions. So one lazy Sunday afternoon, the couple had dinner early and decided to head back to the dorm and spend some "quality time" together.

Fiyero was kissing her. He had her up against the wall and they were very far into it when there was a loud knock on the door. Ignoring it, Fiyero whispered in Elphaba's ear, "I've got an idea."

Elphaba, in response to both the knock and Fiyero's comment, called out, "What do you want?"

Boq's voice rang through the door as Fiyero murmured something to Elphaba. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, no. I said no… I mean oooh!" Elphaba giggled as Fiyero pulled her away from the wall, glad the shades were drawn.

Boq, oblivious, said, "But I need some help on the literature homework."

Elphaba, not even sure who she was talking to, replied, "Give it to me."

"Okay. Well, that book, we're supposed to be at the turning point by tomorrow and I'm so far away from it. Have you gotten to the climax yet?"

"Almost there, very, very, close," Elphaba gasped.

"Good. Well, you know more than I do."

"Mmm, more, yes, so much more."

"Stop bragging. So, the part at the beginning, where the main character girl is all freaked out, that's because she's going to die, right?"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes," Elphaba's voice sounded back.

"Great. That's all I needed to know. I'll see you at dinner at the café tonight?"

"Yes, right there, right there!"

"I got it. Fiyero, too?"

Elphaba had no idea what Boq was saying anymore, all she could concentrate on was the rush flowing through her. "Oh, Fiyero, darling, yes, Fiyero!"

"Later, then." Boq left.

"Later", when the rest of the group was at the café and Fiyero and Elphaba were lying in bed, ready to fall asleep, Fiyero asked, "What book is it that you and Boq are reading?"

Elphaba chuckled to herself. "Nothing. We're in completely different reading groups reading different books. He must've forgotten."

Fiyero raised his eyebrows. "He's going to kill you."

"I'm sure. He's almost a foot shorter than me and I fight dirty."

"That you do," Fiyero teased. "What are you going to say when he asks why you said all of that stuff, then?"

"I'm normally pretty quiet, aren't I?"

"Huh?"

"When we're… you know."

"Yeah, you are."

"I guess I just had to answer him, but when I did try to talk, it just didn't come out," Elphaba speculated.

"Something came out, all right."

She whacked him with a pillow; he caught her by the waist and tugged her closer and then they fell asleep.

In the morning, she set out for class with Fiyero, Crope, Tibbett, Avaric and Boq. Fiyero, as always, married or not, carried her books. Boq was flipping through the book he'd been reading. "Wait a second… Elphaba!"

Elphaba bit her lip.

"How is it that she's still the talking at the end when she's supposed to be dead?"

"Oh, Boq, I forgot to tell you last night…"

"Why weren't you two at the café? You said you would be."

"Well, we were asleep."

"That early?"

"We'd exhausted ourselves," Fiyero piped in. Avaric gave him a high-five and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Elphaba, the book!"

"We're reading different books, don't you remember that? I totally forgot about it until later that night as I was about to fall asleep, and it was too late."

"You just said you went to bed early! Hold on, if you went to bed that early because you 'exhausted yourselves', when did you exhaust yourselves? When I talked to you through the door, you weren't doing anything."

"It's called multi-tasking." Elphaba grinned.

"That's why you sounded so winded… aw, nasty!" Boq covered his ears, as if remembering. "My god, why couldn't you have just told me to go away?"

"I told you not to come in. I figured you'd go away, but you didn't." Elphaba shrugged. "Not my fault."

Fiyero was just laughing and Avaric was patting him on the back. Elphaba didn't resent this in the least, actually, since she enjoyed Boq's reactions so much. Crope and Tibbett seemed to be pretty amused as well.

"To think, I was ready to open that door…" Boq couldn't quite get over it.

"Don't worry, it was locked." Elphaba informed him. "The shades were drawn and the lights were low, but we can't stop noise from going through the door, you know."

"Why'd you even respond?"

"I don't quite know." Elphaba admitted thoughtfully.

Fiyero wrapped his free arm around Elphaba's waist as she grabbed her book from him. He kissed her quickly. "See you after class? I'll meet you back here."

She and Boq headed up the stairs into the building their literature class was in as Elphaba waved to Fiyero and called back, "After class, then."

Boq was glaring at her.

"What?"

"I know you two are married, which means you've probably got to have sex every once in a while…"

"Every once in a while? I think it's a bit more often than that."

"Thank you, Miss Informative. As I was saying, I don't need to _know_ about it. Just the thought of it… ew."

"I'm glad I disgust you."

"I don't mean it like that. Anyone having sex grosses me out."

"You're never having children, then." Elphaba stuck her tongue out.

"I'm going to fail this test. Had I known last night, I could've at least skimmed the book more!"

"How did you forget that I'm not in the same literature circle as you?"

"I just forgot. Was any of what you said even true about your book?"

"No, not really. I just wanted you to go away."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"Because at the same time, it was the last thing I wanted to say, just not to you."

"Okay, this conversation is over." Boq walked away and headed towards a seat far away from Elphaba.

Elphaba aced her test.

Glinda grabbed her during lunch. "Elphie, Boq just told me the oddest thing. Yesterday, were you and Fiyero…?"

"It's not uncommon. Why is that odd?"

"When you were talking to Boq through the door?"

"He asked a question." Elphaba answered simply. "I don't see why this is such a huge deal. So, Fiyero and I have sex. We're married. We live together. No surprise."

"You didn't mention that when you, uh, spoke to Boq."

"What would you like me to do, say, 'Excuse me, but Fiyero is sexing my brains out, please come back later,'?"

"Maybe you could say something else."

"I could come up with something else. Hmmm, how about…?"

"Don't!" Glinda cut her off. "You'll just say something even more vulgar and I'm trying to eat. Where is your food?"

"Fiyero's getting it."

"Since when have you allowed him to do that?"

"Since I'm just glad he doesn't behave in certain other ways," Elphaba said hotly, thinking about what he'd be like if he was anything similar to his father. She let him be as sweet and pathetic as he wanted, now, because she was simply grateful he wasn't something else.

As if something had told him he was being spoken about, Fiyero appeared with two trays of food balanced easily in both hands and placed one of them in front of Elphaba and the other in the spot next to her on the side Glinda wasn't on. "Hey," he kissed Elphaba on the cheek.

Elphaba was uncomfortable kissing him back, but smiled warmly at him, "Thanks. You really don't have to do that."

"Don't start this discussion again," he warned.

Elphaba apparently had no desire to as she began to focus on her food. "Gross. Sometimes I wonder what they use to make this stuff."

"I told you, Fae, if you want to go out for lunch, I'll take you whenever you want." Fiyero reminded her.

Glinda decided to push her way back into the conversation. "Aw, that's so sweet. Fiyero, when I get married, would you please give the man I marry tips?"

"Are you hitting on my husband?" Elphaba demanded.

"Ew, no. I just think the way he treats you is nice. Aside from that," Glinda looked Fiyero up and down, "no way."

Fiyero wasn't sure if he should be offended by this, so he ignored the comment.

Elphaba thought it was funny, though. "Sometimes, I thought the same thing."

"You did not!" Fiyero dropped his fork.

"Darling, I'm kidding."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." They kissed.

"Please, you two, did you forget that people can see you? I am eating."

"We could do worse," Elphaba offered.

Glinda groaned. "Will you two ever grow up?"

"Nah."


	14. Chapter 14: Awkward Moments

**Chapter Fourteen: Awkward Moments**

For the spring holidays, Fiyero and Elphaba again visited Nest Hardings, though Elphaba wasn't too excited about it. However, at the suggestion they visit Fiyero's family instead (which they would have to do over the summer, anyway), she suddenly became quite set on seeing her own family.

It was a bit uncomfortable at first. Frex realized just as they arrived that all of the beds were single beds. He offered to help push the two twin beds in Elphaba's room together, but Fiyero stupidly said, "We'll be fine in a small bed. It's more… uh, yeah, uh… small." Fiyero gave Elphaba a look that clearly said "please don't hurt me" and then shut his mouth.

"He just means… well, actually, I don't know what he means, but we'll be fine, Father." Elphaba attempted to clear things up.

Frex didn't say anything to that. "Well, get yourselves settled. Did you have dinner on the train?"

"Yes."

"Okay. It's about time for bed, anyway. We'll talk in the morning."

Elphaba fell asleep instantly, barely having unpacked enough to change. Fiyero finished unpacking and got into bed next to her, wide awake. He was not sure why, but he didn't feel the least bit tired. For a long time, he watched Elphaba, half on her side, half on her stomach, facing away from him, breathing shallowly as she slept. Impulsively (he always did this while she slept, but she never knew it – if she did, she'd have killed him), he twirled her hair around his fingers and ran his hands through it.

There was a noise from the kitchen and Fiyero's attentions were drawn to it immediately. What if it were some kind of criminal? He should go out and at least see who it was. Fiyero didn't bother to dress.

Cautiously, he tiptoed down the hall and towards the kitchen. A form rifled through the cabinets, but Fiyero couldn't tell if it was anyone who lived in the house or not. Without thinking too much, he flipped on a light.

Frex whirled around, catching a shout in his throat. He stared at Fiyero for a moment, then shuddered and turned away. "Were you hungry?"

"No. I was just making sure it was just you in the kitchen. I… I didn't fall asleep right away, is all."

"And Elphaba's asleep?"

"Yes, why wouldn't she be?"

Frex had once again turned towards Fiyero and raised his eyebrows.

It was only then that Fiyero realized he was standing in the doorway of the kitchen naked. "Oh! No, I… we… sleep like this all of the time. It's more comfortable."

"Um, all right then. If you'll excuse me, I'm just going to take this glass of water and head back to my room." Frex did not want to walk to close to Fiyero.

Fiyero got the message. "Right. I'll, uh, go back to bed."

Elphaba looked up when Fiyero came back in the room. "What were you doing? I heard voices." After gazing at Fiyero for a long moment, she asked, "And what were you doing talking to someone naked?"

"I forgot to dress. I heard a noise, that's all."

"Let me guess, with our luck, you ended up running into either Nessa or my father."

"You're good."

"Which one?"

"Your father."

"Oh, that's rich." Elphaba muttered.

"I explained that we always sleep naked."

"That helps so much." Elphaba replied sarcastically. "You have a knack for saying the most awkward things, did you know that?"

"But…"

"Just don't before you say something else."

Fiyero sighed. He pulled Elphaba closer to him and kissed her warmly. "I love you, though. Is that awkward?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It depends how you mean it."

Later, Elphaba was sitting in bed with Fiyero, arms folded across her chest. It was almost morning. He said, "I'm sorry."

"How the hell do you forget that?"

"I forgot."

"You just forgot to close the damned door when we're having sex and in my family's house and anyone, as someone did, may walk by? Nanny is never going to let me forget that!"

"I figured no one would hear us?" He pleaded.

"Even if it weren't for the bedsprings, I'm sure loud panting and vigorous movement, no matter how quiet, might've caught her ear." Elphaba snapped.

"She's old."

"Anyone could've walked by!"

"At least it wasn't my family," he reminded her.

"They've seen us anyway," she mumbled, "maybe it'd be less awkward. You just have to get us in the worst situations, don't you?"

Breakfast was eaten in utter silence. One of the chairs had been broken (Shell had tried to jump up and down on it) and so Elphaba sat in Fiyero's lap uneasily as they ate from the same plate. He had to wrap his arm around her waist to keep her from falling off of the chair.

"So," Nanny said, just before the plates had been removed, "how was everyone's night?"

Elphaba sipped her tea coolly and said, "It was fine."

"I'm sure. When you're a married couple and can have sex every night, I'm sure that improves the quality of one's night."

"Nanny!" Nessa was horrified. "That is not your business."

"It shouldn't be. But sometimes one doesn't choose when something is one's business because people leave doors open." Nanny responded tersely.

Elphaba stood up quickly and glared at Fiyero. "I'll do the dishes."

"You can't, you're allergic to the damn water!" Frex spat.

"Oh. Well, I'll… I'll at least put them in the sink." She swiftly took the plate from in front of Fiyero, which he was still eating off of, as well as Nessa, Nanny, Shell and Frex's and disappeared into the kitchen. Fiyero tried to smile awkwardly. "That was my fault, last night."

Shell laughed immaturely. He was hitting puberty and sex was simply hilarious to him. Everyone gave him a bad look, but he couldn't help it.

Elphaba came back into the room. "I think Fiyero and I will go for a walk this morning. It looks lovely outside."

Fiyero and Elphaba took many walks during that trip.

"I don't know why I forgive you for all of the silly things you do."

"It's because you love me." Fiyero answered, taking her hand and kissing it.

"I think it's more than that. Even though I do love you, darling, I don't think that would stop me from being angry with you on occasion."

"It must be sex then," Fiyero decided.

Elphaba cocked her head and looked at him.

"Well, you're mad, and you love me, and you want to be mad, but then we have sex and it's so good you just can't be mad anymore."

"Thank you, Captain Ego." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You think you're so incredible in bed, don't you?"

Fiyero's eyes widened. "Are you saying I'm not?"

"I don't want to have a conversation that consists of me stroking your ego."

"How about you stroke my…"

"Fiyero!"

"Come on, Fae, talk to me or I'll… I'll say something awkward in front of Shell."

Elphaba groaned. "Fine, you're amazing in bed. Happy?"

"No. Tell me why."

"What has gotten into you?"

"I know what's gotten into you, many, many good, steamy times."

"Fiyero, what in Oz is wrong with you right now?"

"I guess I'm a little excited."

"We're in the middle of a clearing outside; we're not having sex."

"I just asked you to talk."

"Fine. What makes it so good? I'm not sure I can explain. For one thing, you never hurt me. You're always gentle, unless I ask you not to be. There are times when I like being a little… rough and you're up for that, too. You focus so much on satisfying me and you do it very well."

"How?"

Elphaba looked like she was ready to kill him, yet she continued. "You've got this way of moving that just rubs me in all the right ways, touches me in all the right places. It's like we fit perfectly…almost. Sometimes I feel like it's a pretty damn tight fit, but I like it that way."

"So do I."

"Damn it, you've gotten me all… well…" She blushed.

"That's what I hoped."

"Not on the dirty ground!" She snapped.

"Mmmm, but Fae, that's what our clothes are for. We won't be using them for anything else…"

"That's just what I need, a semen stain all over my black dress." She turned and walked away.

He followed. "Okay, I'm a little aroused right now. I'm sorry."

"You're acting like a sex-crazed animal!" Elphaba headed back towards the house, raging.

"You could relieve it and I'd stop."

"That's it!" Elphaba stopped in front of the house. "We've been married six months and I know, love, that newly married couples are very passionate, but all it is with you is sex."

Fiyero had suddenly lost his sexual appetite for the moment. "That's not all it is."

"It seems like it."

"I… I'm sorry."

"Not enough," Elphaba flung open the door of the house, rushed in to her room and curled up on her bed, locking the door.

And so was the beginning of their first major fight as a married couple.


	15. Chapter 15: Lovers' Quarrel

**Chapter Fifteen: Lover's Quarrel**

Fiyero headed in slowly. By the time he'd gotten there, the door had been long locked. He bit his lip and headed to the living room where Frex was sitting with Nanny, Shell and Nessa. "Is there a key to that door?"

"Lovers quarrel?" Nanny teased.

"I'm afraid it's more than just a tiff. Please, sir," he turned to Frex, "let me into the room."

"Why don't you just wait?"

"That might be weeks, years. She's stubborn."

"True enough," Frex got up, went into his own room and grabbed a key. He handed it to Fiyero. "Just please, close the door and don't come out of the room naked."

"I don't think that'll be a problem with the mood she's in."

"In any case, I'm asking you to anyway."

"Will do." Fiyero unlocked the door and stepped into the room. Elphaba was staring at him hauntingly, having heard the key turn in the lock. "Will you listen to me?"

She turned away and closed her eyes.

He came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders. She shrugged him off and he did as she wished. Fiyero sighed, "Okay, so I'm a guy."

"Your point?"

"Men are obsessed with sex."

"There's this thing called control," she said, still looking at the window. Elphaba could not let him see that her eyes were beginning to get moist.

"I know. I've behaved a bit stupidly. I apologize."

She turned around and looked at him, staring into his eyes as if she was confused by what she saw there. "What don't you get? It's not that simple, Fiyero."

He reached to touch her face and got slapped away. Fiyero winced and said, "I guess you're right. But Fae, I don't know what I can say that'll fix this. You're hard to read and I'm afraid if I say anything, you'll take it the wrong way, or I'll say the wrong thing altogether."

Elphaba went back to looking outside. "Say what you want to say. Go ahead. Not saying anything isn't going to fix this, that's for sure."

"Okay. Elphaba, on our wedding night I discovered that I could fulfill my most intense dreams while pleasuring you, as well. Ever since then all I've focused on is that: our shared passion and bliss. I just thought that we could both enjoy one another at the same time, and I probably wasn't thinking too much that we can do that in other ways that aren't as wild. My life revolves around you, you know, but sometimes the image of you in my mind keeps me from thinking about anything other than sex."

"That's not an excuse. And you don't have to imagine me naked every time you think about me."

Fiyero was exasperated. "I'm running out of things to say."

"I'm running out of energy to listen."

He nodded silently and left the room. Fiyero looked around for a linen closet.

"What are you doing?" Frex asked, running into him.

"I'm trying to find sheets to make that other bed."

Frex winced. "She's really angry, then, isn't she?"

"I don't want to talk about it. She's got a right to be and I can't seem to find the words to make her forgive me just yet." Fiyero hung his head.

Frex shrugged. "I'll bring the sheets, a pillow and a blanket into her room in a moment."

Fiyero went back into the room, the door of which he'd left open (no surprise), to catch Elphaba wiping at her eyes with a handkerchief. He opened his mouth, but could find nothing to say. Aside from their wedding night, he'd never seen her cry.

She spotted him and muttered, "Allergies, damn."

They both knew it wasn't allergies, but he didn't push it. He went to his bag and found the old, seldom-used pajamas he had and changed into them. Frex then brought the blankets and such into the room and Fiyero took them from him and shut the door.

It astounded her that he was even capable of making a bed himself. She was fairly sure he'd never had to do it before. When he turned around for a moment after he'd finished, she quickly looked away.

"I'm going to sleep. Have a good night."

She didn't speak. That night, her pillowcase dried more than one tear.

They slept separately the next night, as Fiyero was still struggling to put his words together. However, when they were headed back to Shiz on the train, there was no choice. Fiyero didn't plan for there to be a problem by that night, anyway.

"Elphaba?"

She was sitting in the window seat, the same way she had on their way back from the Vinkus after their honeymoon. Elphaba looked up at him expectantly. Her book was practically unread in her lap. "Yes?"

"I really don't know if there's such a thing as 'the right thing to say', and I wish I knew, but I'm really sorry and I love you. I'll do anything." He admitted pathetically.

"Fiyero, it's not that easy. You don't just get to ask me how to get me to forgive you and do as I ask." She shook her head sadly. Elphaba wanted so badly to let everything go and to just be with him again, but she was too strong to allow herself to do that so simply.

"I understand that. I have to." He went to her and sat beside her in the window seat. "I can't stand us being angry at one another. All I can give you is love, and if that isn't enough to make this better, I don't know what is."

She shifted uncomfortably. "Have you ever felt that we're too inexperienced for marriage? I don't know how to respond to you right now."

"I think that we'll learn as we go along, like we are now." He took her hand in his and kissed it.

She slowly withdrew her hand. "I just don't feel like the things you're saying are enough. Yes, I know that love should make everything better, but so should understanding and if you understood me well enough, you'd know the things to say and do without just going back to the simple stuff and saying, 'I love you'. There's more to it than that."

He took a deep breath. "I'm not obsessed with sex, you know, actually. It's making love to you that occupies my mind so much. Elphaba, when I close my eyes and think of you, I see your eyes, the hazy, dizzy look they get when I make love to you. That look is the way I know you love me. You didn't say it for a while and that was all I had to remind myself that you did really love me. I don't think about you naked."

She gazed at him weakly. "Are you saying that this is my fault?"

"No. Not at all. I should've stopped thinking the way I did when you said that you loved me, but I didn't. Sometimes, I think of the way you smiled at me when I brought you chocolates, actually. Or the unconditional trust you had for me, even in the mess of our wedding night. Or the way you giggle – not laugh – when you're feeling really loving. I want that back." He tilted her chin so their eyes met. "I love you so much you can't even imagine how it hurts when you're upset."

She shivered. "I…"

He wrapped his arms around her, barely giving her the chance to move away. "Please."

Elphaba let herself be pressed against him, not resisting, but not assisting, either. She took in the feel of his arms around her, his hands on her skin. After a moment, she pulled away slightly and blinked. "Fiyero, I love you, too. I just wish you stop acting so juvenile."

"I will. Give me the chance and I'll prove it to you. If you want to make love, we'll make love. If I want to make love, I'll think twice before begging you."

"We are young… and just married. I like it, too. It's just that, occasionally, you go too far."

"I won't anymore." He promised desperately.

Elphaba could find nothing more that she wished for him to say. Instead, she kissed him passionately. "I've missed that. Two nights without you was too much. I mean, two nights without, like, being near you, I don't mean sex."

"I know what you meant. I feel the same."

"I don't mean that I couldn't live without you for two nights, it's just that you were right there in the other bed and I could've been next to you and I wasn't… it's not that I'm attached to you or anything." Elphaba was stuttering in her efforts to explain.

He laughed and kissed her again, pulling her close to him and tangling his fingers in the soft waves of her silken hair. Fiyero tugged her closer and closer helplessly; he couldn't get enough of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he took his free arm and lifted her, dropping her gently on the bed. "I'm asking," he breathed, "if you would like to make love now."

She yanked him by the collar down onto the bed. "Is that answer enough?"

He kissed her neck tauntingly, "I don't' know. It might be."

Elphaba took trembling fingers to open his shirt and marveled at how beautiful he was. She paused for a moment. "Considering the context of the argument, make up sex seems a little contradictory…"

Fiyero only kissed her again and she didn't argue. He slid her dress over her head and smiled down at her. "I'm sorry, but I love you."

"Are you sorry that you love me?" She asked playfully.

"Not at all. The fact that I love you is the best thing in my world," Fiyero told her honestly. He nuzzled his face in her neck as she giggled and cupped her face as she pulled down his trousers. "I'm asking again."

She finished undressing him and brought his hands so they could finish undressing her. "Mmmm, I think I'm answering again." Elphaba opened her legs without hesitating. "Love me."

"I already do," he murmured as he slid inside of her. Fiyero gripped her hips and moved swiftly, thrusting so fast she found it hard to catch up. His teeth nipped at her breasts and her shudders of delight let him know to continue.

Her eyes were clouded with lust as she lifted her hips to meet him and she panted uncontrollably. "It's nice to do this when my family can't walk in."

He grinned as he pulled her even tighter against him. "Wrap your legs around my waist."

She obeyed and cooed in pleasure. "I like, I like."

"That's what matters."

Elphaba threw her head back and whimpered softly as ecstasy thundered through her veins. She held on to Fiyero as her body shook from the aftershocks and he completed his own climax. "Fiyero…"

"What, love?" He asked, lying beside her again.

"I'm such a hypocrite."


	16. Chapter 16: Women and Children

**Chapter Sixteen: Women and Children**

The school year passed without another hitch, and Elphaba began to dread the summer holidays. Even Fiyero almost wanted classes to continue. However, classes eventually ended and the couple headed home to Fiyero's family.

Fiyero's mother greeted them stiffly and announced she'd given birth only days ago to a baby girl, Fiyero's twenty-second sibling. Elphaba struggled not to cringe at this and smile forcibly as Fiyero squeezed her hand. She was even composed enough to say, "That's wonderful."

That night, the two decided to shake off all of the tension of being around Fiyero's family with a heated lovemaking session. Elphaba jumped on top of Fiyero and they both enjoyed one another thoroughly. The only part that was wrong was the fact that right afterward, there was a knock on the door.

Fiyero grumbled, "Come in."

His father opened the door. "Fiyero, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"That requires me getting up, doesn't it?"

"And, preferably, dressed."

Fiyero climbed out of bed, leaving Elphaba to curl up on her side and pout. He pulled on a pair of pants and left the room to speak with his father. "What in Oz is so important?"

"I hoped I'd never have to warn you of this. Son, you should never allow a woman to be on the top during sex."

"What do you mean? And how did you know…?"

"That servant that accidentally opened the door did it on purpose."

"I'm getting a bolt on that door."

"I'm telling you, never give even the slightest illusion that the woman is in control. She'll take advantage of it. That's how women are. Remember my suggestion to you before your wedding night, about taking her from…?"

"Yes and no, Father." Fiyero said quickly. "I will _not_ do that. It's degrading."

"That's the point."

Fiyero shook his head determinedly.

"One of these days you're going to regret not taking my advice earlier. You'll see, son." Pulino walked down the hall and away.

Fiyero clenched his fists, took a deep breath and reentered the bedroom. "Fae?"

Elphaba was gazing at the doorway when he came in and she sat up. "What was that all about?"

"Royal stuff. Nothing important."

Elphaba studied his face. "You're lying."

"Elphaba, for once, you really don't want me to tell you what all of that was about." Fiyero tried to be honest.

Her face fell as she came to the realization of what he could possibly mean. "Well, that's pleasant."

"You shouldn't have guessed."

"I'm going to sleep."

Fiyero kissed her lips softly and pulled her close to him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she murmured sleepily.

"Fae?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you like that, what we did?"

"What do you mean?"

"How we made love tonight…"

"It was nice."

"Better than usual?"

"I'd say about the same." She blinked and glanced up at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Would you like to do that more often?"

"Sure."

Fiyero smiled to himself. "Okay. Then we will."

"It's just a little weird. I get really weak when, you know, it starts to feel really good, and sometimes it's hard to keep going…"

"I'll help you out," he teased, tugging on her hips with his hands.

"If you say so. Do you like that?"

"Same."

"Oh. All right, then." She closed her eyes.

"Elphaba?"

Elphaba was getting frustrated with being poked and woken. "What the hell?"

"I love you the way you are and I'd never do anything to make you feel less, you know that, right?"

"Shut up."

It was a month into their semi-peaceful visit (as peaceful as was possible) that Fiyero's parents sat them both down in the living room. Elphaba did not look very happy about this and Fiyero was not acting all that ecstatic, either. "What is it?"

"We just wanted to talk to you two about planning for a family and children."

"That can wait. We're not done with college," Elphaba said and made to get up.

Fiyero caught her arm. "Fae, I agree, but sit down."

Elphaba sat down. "What?"

"You do understand that your firstborn son will be the heir to the throne after Fiyero?" Benita asked.

"Of course."

"All of your children will be raised by servants. You won't have to worry about them - in fact, you shouldn't. Playing and talking with your children is allowed twice a week," Pulino explained. "When the child turns sixteen, you are then given full care of it."

Elphaba almost flew into a rant. "Are you kidding me? How do you think I'm going to just give birth to a child, a part of me, and give it up with only the chance to 'visit'?"

"It's the way royal Vinkun women have always done it, for centuries." Benita shrugged.

"Including you," Elphaba said softly.

The two women looked at one another and something passed between them. It was more than an understanding, but not quite a connection. Benita bowed her head.

Pulino said, "Why wouldn't she?"

"Exactly," Benita agreed quietly.

Fiyero shook his head. "We're different, and so this will be different, too. Elphaba, I apologize for not mentioning this to you earlier."

"You weren't even raised by your parents and you don't even tell me?" She demanded.

"It's not my favorite subject."

"That doesn't mean you couldn't have told me."

"Look," Pulino interrupted, "if you two are going to be 'different', we'll have to work that out."

"Later, Father," Fiyero warned. "We have time. Elphaba and I have another two years of college left, you know." He stood up. "If you'll excuse me, my wife and I will leave the room now."

Elphaba allowed Fiyero to tug her out of the room. She didn't protest as he dragged her up the stairs and into their bedroom. He sat down on their bed and she sat next to him. "How did you grow up in this place?"

"There are times when I wonder the same thing, Fae." Fiyero ran his hand up and down her back. "I'm sorry I forced you into this place by convincing you to marry me."

Elphaba laughed. "Fiyero, as much as I dislike some of the things that go on here, I don't regret marrying you."

He smiled and wrapped her in his arms. "You don't resent me?"

"Not in the least bit."

Fiyero seemed to brighten up then, and he tackled her on the bed. "You sure?"

Elphaba fought at him and struggled to free her fists from his grasp, "I was…"

He let go of her but kissed her deeply. "I love you."

She stopped fighting. "I love you, too. But Fiyero, how are we supposed to live like this? We can only do so much to stop everyone else from forcing us to live in a way we don't want."

"We will leave here if it gets bad enough."

"Without money? What would we do, Yero?"

He rolled onto his side and took her hand, playing with her fingers. "I don't know. You think your father might let us stay with your family?"

"Not after all of the times you've got us into awkward situations."

"Fae, really."

"Maybe." Elphaba was obviously not to keen on this idea.

"Forget it. We won't talk about that until we come to it. I can only hope that things here will work out and we can live in this place peacefully. Elphaba, I know you insist you don't have a problem with our life now, but things could've been different had I not practically forced you to marry me and I'm sorry."

"Different? You would've had to marry some random tribal woman and I'd be alone. I like this better. Fiyero," she touched his cheek, "there's such a thing as karma. And it doesn't only work for bad things. If we're forced to endure this much hell, I'm sure there's something good for us in the long run."

"You're optimistic."

"I must be in a very strange mood."

"That's certainly not your attitude normally." Fiyero kissed her hand.

"If we didn't have some happy thoughts right now, I think we'd have killed ourselves, love."

"True enough."

Elphaba bit her lip and thought for a moment. "Um, Fiyero?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to sound rude, but your father scares me."

"Doesn't my mother?"

"Your father actually seems, like, dangerous."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about that. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

That was an understatement.


	17. Chapter 17: The Power of the King

**Chapter Seventeen: The Power of the King**

Elphaba sat in their bedroom staring out the window in the cushioned window seat of the tower their bedroom occupied. It was a beautiful day, although it was slightly warm. She was only wearing a thin nightgown that she hadn't put on until that morning when Fiyero had gotten up to go do his hunting lessons – something Elphaba found incredibly distasteful, but his father required him to do it. One of the elder tribesmen was teaching him and occasionally his father would assist.

There was a noise in the doorway of the room and she looked up, hoping Fiyero had somehow managed to get out of his stupid lessons early. That was not the case, unfortunately, and Elphaba forced a smile at Fiyero's father. "Did you need something?"

"No. I was just wandering the halls." Pulino stepped into the room. "Elphaba, I'd like to speak with you for a moment."

She didn't leave the window seat and simply gestured for him to sit at the chair in the desk near where she was. "What is it?"

"I understand that we don't see eye to eye on most things. I'm aware you think the way I live and believe is sick. But you don't quite get it." He snapped his fingers and four male servants came in. "Tie her to the bed, face down."

Elphaba's eyes widened and she stammered as the four servants slowly came towards her, "What are you doing? Fiyero…"

"Fiyero doesn't quite get it, either, my dear child. A son shares with his father."

"Don't you dare! He'll never forgive you." Elphaba struggled against the men, but it was useless. After half a minute of fighting, she was tied to the bed on her stomach. She stopped thrashing and calmly worked with one hand to free herself, but the knots didn't seem to want to come loose.

"Eventually, you see, he'll thank me." Pulino dismissed the servants and took out a pocketknife. "The practice of cutting out a woman's voice box was long ago dismissed, but I think it can be used appropriately in the right situations." He brought the knife towards her and not towards her throat. Her gown was sliced off in an instant.

Elphaba shuddered. Her legs had been tied apart to each bedpost. She tried with much difficulty to stay calm. "If you touch me one more time, I swear to you Fiyero and I will leave here."

"It won't matter," Pulino said calmly, undressing while still holding the knife in one hand. "Did you know, even longer ago," he lowered the knife, "it was customary to cut off certain little muscles between a woman's legs so she couldn't feel pleasure?"

The effort to keep from showing too much fear was failing. "You wouldn't."

"I will when I'm done." Pulino put the knife down on the bedside table. "But I don't have to worry about you enjoying this, since it's going to hurt very badly, unless I'm wrong and Fiyero has, indeed, broken you in," his fingers traveled between her buttocks and Elphaba bit down on her cheeks. "I didn't think so, but I had to check. And I won't cut out your voice box yet because I want to hear you scream."

"You bastard," she snarled, using the hand she had freed to shove him away and then grab for the knife. Within an instant, she had cut away the ropes on her other hand and ankles. He reached to grab her and she stabbed him roughly in the shoulder. Pulino shouted and there was a commotion in the hallway.

Several of the servants who Pulino had told to tie Elphaba to the bed rushed in, but so did Fiyero. "What the hell is going on in here?"

Elphaba dropped the knife and collapsed on the bed in tears.

Fiyero looked at the torn nightgown, the remnants of the ropes, the small amount of blood on his father's fingers and Elphaba's behind that couldn't have come from the knife wound and felt sick. He turned to the servants, "Take him downstairs and have his wound cleaned. Don't pamper him."

"Fiyero," his father begged, "she should be killed. A woman can never injure a man of higher status then her, and normally not a man of equal status."

Fiyero watched the servants lift his father. "Only if her husband says so. I'm afraid I don't agree. If you touch her again, I will…" He clenched his fists and turned away, hearing the door close and the servants got his father into the hall. Before turning to Elphaba, he called out the door, "For Oz's sake, he was only stabbed in the shoulder. He can walk for himself."

Elphaba gazed up at Fiyero fearfully as he came towards her. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"I know," he said comfortingly. Fiyero sat beside her on the bed. "Before we talk about this, why don't you clean up and get dressed?"

She nodded and stood up. Elphaba knelt and opened the drawer on the bedside table for her oils.

Fiyero grimaced at the slight blood on the blanket. He was pretty sure she'd stopped bleeding, so he moved to the closet and grabbed the extra blanket that he knew the maid kept there and remade the bed.

She winced as she tried to clean herself and reached her backside. Fiyero made to help her but she shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm not bleeding anymore, it just stings. I can't imagine how I would've been bleeding had I not untied myself on time, though."

He watched as she pulled on her day clothes and sat beside him. "Tell me what I happened. I can guess, but I want to know it all."

"I was sitting in the window in my nightgown when he came in. He said he just wanted to talk to me. But then he mentioned something about how I don't get it or something and suddenly four of the servants were in here tying me to the bed."

"They helped him?"

"Yeah. They tied me down on my stomach and then he dismissed them and took out that knife. He talked about cutting out my voice box and cutting off…" Elphaba shivered madly.

Fiyero hugged her close. "It's okay, Fae. I'm here now. What did he say?"

"He said he was going to cut off… like, something about how the parts between a woman's legs that helped her feel pleasure can be removed and how he was going to do that when he was done."

Fiyero's face went pale.

"I kept saying you'd never forgive him, that we'd leave here, but he said it wouldn't matter and you'd thank him later. He wondered if you had 'broken me in', and put his fingers right into my… bottom… and it hurt and by this point I'd untied one of the knots and he didn't know, so I shoved him, grabbed the knife and freed myself. Then he came towards me again and I did what I had to in order to defend myself."

"That's it!" Fiyero stood up. "Are you okay with walking?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Come with me," he grabbed her wrist and strode towards his mother's room. "Mom!"

Elphaba shrank back behind Fiyero; she wasn't sure if the woman would even care what had happened or if she'd be sympathetic to the situation at all.

Benita looked up at her son, confused at the distraught look on his face and the fearful look on Elphaba's face. "What is it?"

"Elphaba, would you please tell my mother what just happened?" Fiyero asked gently.

Elphaba shook her head and buried her face in her hands.

He sighed heavily and held her close to him. Looking at his mother over Elphaba's head, he said, "Dad had four servants tie her to the bed on her stomach. He had a knife. He was going to sodomize her and then cut out her voice as well as the intimate parts of her that allow her to feel pleasure. She stabbed him in self-defense. He's fine. I think she's the one who's more hurt, when it comes down to it."

Benita blinked slowly and her face clouded over. "Is this true?" She was looking at Elphaba to answer.

"Yes. He even shoved his fingers…"

Fiyero made a hand gesture when Elphaba couldn't continue talking.

Benita got up and went to Elphaba, hugging her. "I'm sorry."

Elphaba pulled away and stared at Benita in disbelief. "What?"

"Elphaba, you'll never understand why I've behaved the way I have towards you. I don't agree with the way things work around here, either, and I made sure Fiyero would grow up to be different. But when it came to the point where he was finally going to be married, I didn't like what I'd done, selfishly. I could do nothing to help me, and so I tried to take it back. But I was wrong to do that and I'm sorry."

Fiyero cocked his head and looked at his mother. "You wanted me to see that the way we treat women out here is wrong?"

"Exactly."

Elphaba suddenly hugged Benita. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Elphaba smiled at Fiyero. "Him."

Benita laughed. "I do apologize for everything I've said."

"What are we going to do about Dad?" Fiyero asked.

Benita took a deep breath. "Look, I don't know if we can do anything. The law is worded in such a way that what he did is not punishable."

Elphaba blanched. "So it's perfectly fine for a man to attempt to rape his daughter-in-law up the ass?"

"If he's the king, he can very well do whatever the hell he wants." Benita lowered her head.

Elphaba groaned and Fiyero wrapped his arms about her waist as she leaned into him. "How can we go on living here?"

"We won't," Fiyero said.

Both Benita and Elphaba turned towards Fiyero and stared at him. "What?"

"I can't risk this happening again. If the servants obey him, he could do anything to her on whim. I'm sorry, Mom," Fiyero said sadly.

"You can't just leave," his mother protested, "please. I can't stay here, with him… Fiyero, when you turn twenty-two, you're given full reign. You just have to get through this summer. Don't come home for the holidays. When you return after graduation, the servants are yours to command, not his. You can protect her."

Elphaba interrupted, "Can we stop that asshole from screwing the servant girls, then?"

"I'm not sure. But we can make his life much more difficult."

"He'll take it out on you," Elphaba realized.

"Not if I can help it."


	18. Chapter 18: Family

_AN: So it's been a while. I'm having major writer's block and I have to write a lot for classes and stuff and fanfiction doesn't count, lol. I'll try and keep updating..._

**Chapter Eighteen: Family**

Pulino was too angry and (though he'd never admit it) afraid to do anything more to Elphaba that summer, and so the couple returned practically uninjured to school. Well, they weren't completely fine, of course. Elphaba was deeply disturbed by what Fiyero's father had attempted to do to her, but the fact that he hadn't succeeded comforted her enough for it not to affect her actions and every day life.

Elphaba was asleep the day before classes began when Glinda came knocking. She'd been plagued by some sort of nightmare the night before, though she'd avoided telling Fiyero exactly what it was. It was Fiyero who answered the door.

"Where's Elphie?"

"Taking a nap. She's tired. I don't think she slept last night, at least not very well. She kept me up, anyway, tossing and turning and whatever."

"Then why aren't you tired?"

"I don't sleep much to begin with." Fiyero shrugged. "Um, would you like to come in?"

"Thank you," Glinda nodded and stepped inside.

"How did your summer go?"

"Oh, it was dreadfully boring. What about your and Elphaba's summer?"

"It was certainly not uneventful." Fiyero laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, just more awkward stuff with my family. You know."

"What stuff with your family?"

Fiyero bit his lip. "Elphaba never told you about my crazy family, did she?"

"She might've said something. I'm terribly forgetful."

"Well, in that case… because of the entire wedding night fiasco, Elphaba gets really uncomfortable around my parents. My mother wasn't exactly nice to her and my father… well, this summer he and Elphaba got in a bit of a fight."

"Why is she so uncomfortable?"

"Wouldn't you be if your husband's family had to watch the wedding night?"

Glinda's jaw dropped. "WHAT?"

"Okay, she didn't tell you…" Fiyero looked like he was facing his death in an uncertain amount of time (that amount of time being how long it took for Elphaba to wake up and how long it took for Glinda and Elphaba to talk). "Why don't you go?"

Elphaba stirred just then. "Fiyero, what was that?"

"Elphie!" Glinda squealed.

Elphaba groaned. "I knew I should've just gone back to sleep."

"Come on, get up!"

"Turn around and let me get dressed first, would you?"

"Ooh, Elphie's naked."

"I sleep naked, damn it."

"Why don't you just let her sleep, Glinda?" Fiyero tried.

"No, no, love, don't bother. I've been woken already. It's too late now." Elphaba sighed and dressed quickly. "Glinda, you can turn around now."

"How come you never told me about your wedding night?"

"I did, didn't I?"

"Like, for five seconds, but you never said that his family was _there_."

"I didn't plan on discussing that with you. How the hell did you know that, anyway?" Elphaba's gaze settled on Fiyero. "Of course."

"I thought you'd told her!" He protested.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and turned back to Glinda. "It was and is none of your business, thank you."

"Was it embarrassing?" Glinda questioned.

"Do you even have to ask?"

Glinda seemed to think for a moment. "I don't know; you're really weird. Sometimes you and I have different ideas."

"That's for sure." Elphaba looked at the clock. "Fiyero, you idiot, it's four-thirty and you didn't wake me?"

Fiyero kissed her on the cheek. "You had a bad night. I thought I'd let you sleep."

"Fiyero, I never sleep this late."

"Oh, Fae, don't be mad at me for trying to do something I thought was good for you," Fiyero pleaded.

"Letting her in here certainly wasn't good for me."

"Hey!" Glinda bounced in her chair.

"Glinda, is there anything specific you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, just to see how you were doing."

"Well, you see that. Now go."

"But…"

"Glinda, I'm exhausted and if you don't get the hell out of here, I'll give Boq a detailed description of your underwear drawer."

Glinda scurried out of the room squealing.

"That was a little mean," Fiyero observed.

"I'm tired, and she's trying to get me to talk about things I really didn't want to happen, much less talk about, I mean, come on."

"You should apologize next time you see her, though."

Elphaba wasn't paying attention. "Why do I feel so damn tired? It's four-thirty!"

Fiyero scooted near her on the bed. "You had a bad night."

"I'm still way too tired."

He felt her forehead. "You're not feverish."

"I don't even have an excuse not to go to class."

Fiyero's jaw dropped. "Excuse me? Did you, Elphaba, just say you don't want to go to class?"

Elphaba nodded.

"Maybe you are ill." Fiyero checked her forehead again. "But you're definitely at a regular temperature." He studied her face.

"I'm just tired, you're right." Elphaba fell back on the bed. "Maybe if I go to sleep now, I won't be tired for class tomorrow morning."

"If you are, you can just skip class." Fiyero got an idea. "Hey! I'll skip, too, and I'll stay here with you."

"You dumb oaf," Elphaba muttered, taking off her dress soon after putting it on and getting back into the bed, "you just want an excuse not to go to class."

"And I want to take care of you."

"I don't need to be taken care of!" She threw a pillow at him.

They sat there in silence for about half an hour, Fiyero staring at her and clutching the pillow.

"Um, Fiyero?"

"Yeah?"

"My neck hurts; give me the damn pillow back!"

He tossed the pillow back to her. "So, you were mad because I hadn't woken you up earlier, and then when I did wake you, you went back to sleep? That makes a lot of sense, Fae."

"I already admitted to being a hypocrite, give me some peace, for Oz's sake."

It was, to state the obvious, a very pointless argument. Fiyero sighed and let it go.

Amazingly, she was fine the next morning – well, fine enough to go to class. She decided she was no longer feeling that ill, which meant that she was still not feeling great, but she was not going to miss class on account of that. That didn't surprise Fiyero in the least. It looked as if she'd be completely better within days.

Elphaba took a deep breath and looked out the window of their dorm again. She was trying not to do homework. Since the summer and married life, she'd become a bit lazier than she'd used to be. Of course, she still got things done, but she wasn't as eager for schoolwork and classes as she'd used to be. More of the time she wanted to do other things, social things. "Damn, this is just not normal!"

Fiyero jumped, sitting at the other desk, half asleep – he didn't have to _try_ not to do his work. "Fae? What the hell?"

"I don't understand it. More and more since I've been with you I like school work less and I want to be social."

"And that's not normal how?"

"Not for me."

"Oh." Fiyero rested his head on his hand and went back to thinking to himself and daydreaming.

"Fiyero, that's not it. It's just weird." Elphaba was exasperated.

"It's not weird. I know it feels wrong, to you, but you'll get used to it. Being sociable isn't a bad thing, love."

"But it's not me!"

"It is now." He got up and put his hands on her shoulders. "You have plenty of time to do that work later, Elphaba. For once, you don't have to do all your work the minute you get out of class. Everyone's over at the café, we could be, too."

She looked up at him. "You go. I'm going to finish."

"Finish? The book is upside down. I don't think you've even started. Take a break." He massaged her back gently. "You're going to overwork yourself."

"But…"

"But nothing. You need some time away from homework, now let's head over to the café." He grabbed his light jacket and searched the closet for hers. Finding it, he draped it around her shoulders. "Come on."

She nodded and took his hand as they headed over to the café. "I guess a few minutes can't be that bad."

He smiled and led her into the café, making his way towards the table their group sat at, glad to see enough space for the both of them on one side of the booth. Waiting for her to sit down first, he informed everyone, "I got Little Miss Hermit here to come out of hiding."

Boq and Glinda pretended to clap. Crope and Tibbett did a shimmy and the rest of the table shrugged, uninterested.

Elphaba sat down and settled in. The booth was now a bit squished, but she didn't mind being pressed up against Fiyero. She was grateful for his body heat, as it was beginning to get cold. Conversation began again.

Glinda smiled at Elphaba across the table, not angry in the least over having been kicked out of the room two weeks previous. "Hey Elphie."

Elphaba smiled back at Glinda. Both her and Fiyero may have families they didn't want to be associated with, but she realized, they both had another family right there, one that they really did love.


	19. Chapter 19: Not So Stubborn

**Chapter Nineteen: Not So Stubborn**

For the fall holidays, they chose to stay at Shiz instead of going anywhere at all. Elphaba's family may have allowed them to stay, but Elphaba knew it was very likely they'd be staying with them during other holidays that year; enduring all of the holidays with her family and Fiyero, with his tendency to create awkward situations, would just be too much for her. They knew better than to even think about going back to Kiamo Ko.

It was relatively empty, but the hallways were cold and unheated, so they stuck to the dorms and café for the majority of the time. There was very little to do, and neither of them lacked sleep for the week that everyone was gone. Elphaba taught Fiyero how to play chess, and, having been taught war strategy and how to rule since he was very young, Fiyero quickly learned and was soon winning most of their matches.

"Check," Fiyero said, yawning. The sun was not even setting, but he was already yearning to get into bed.

Elphaba studied the positions of the pieces on the board. She chewed on her lip thoughtfully. After a moment, she knocked one of his pieces off the board with her rook and said, "Not anymore."

"Nice one," he admitted. "But… check… checkmate."

"Damn!"

"It's just a game."

Elphaba protested, "I taught _you_. I'm supposed to win."

"I never thought you cared about winning."

Elphaba shrugged. "I'm just very bored and losing every day does not help my self-esteem, love."

"I didn't think anything affected your self-esteem at all," Fiyero laughed. And so they passed the days playing chess. Although it felt drawn out, the days did end and everyone was back in time.

They were all sitting in the café when Avaric suddenly shouted, "Hey, guys, let's play some truth or dare."

Everyone nodded in agreement, except Elphaba. "Wait. New rules."

Avaric groaned, "What?"

"You may not dare anyone who is involved with someone to kiss or touch anyone else."

Avaric rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't wish that upon anyone but Fiyero, anyway." He stood up. "All right, guys. Let's head over to the park, then."

They all wandered over towards the park, and Elphaba shivered slightly in the fall cold. Fiyero wrapped an arm around her shoulder lovingly and she smiled gratefully at him. He whispered, "I love you."

Softly, Elphaba murmured, "Are you sure you don't want to just skip this juvenile activity and have our own little game back in our room?"

"As tempting as that sounds, my love, this might be funny."

Elphaba considered this and grinned maliciously, "Oh, it really could be! Can we dare Glinda to kiss Boq?"

Fiyero squeezed her shoulder approvingly. "That would be funny, huh?"

"If she wasn't too chicken to ever take a dare, damn it."

"Come on, guys!" Avaric and the rest of the group had somehow gotten far ahead of the couple. "Stop being all lovey-dovey."

Fiyero grabbed Elphaba's hand and they caught up and sat down. He gently pulled her into his lap and slid his arms around her waist, hugging her. "Warm?"

Elphaba snuggled closer. "Mmm, yes."

Avaric rolled his eyes. "Anyway, let's do this. I'll start. Pfanee, truth or dare?"

Pfanee bit her lip. Everyone knew she had a thing for Avaric and she was afraid to look girly by not taking a dare. She squeaked, "Dare."

Avaric seemed pensive for a moment. "I dare you to flash all of us – from the top, not the bottom, if you get what I mean."

Pfanee gulped and lifted her blouse quickly. "There."

Elphaba turned to look at Fiyero, wondering if he'd been staring. But he was only looking at her. She smiled and nuzzled against him.

Pfanee continued the game. "Glinda. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You're so boring," Avaric whined.

Glinda simply stuck her nose in the air.

"Okay, then. When did you have your first kiss?"

"When I was twelve." Glinda turned to Elphaba, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Elphaba said simply. She wasn't up to doing much.

"Tell us about your wedding night," Glinda said. She resented that Elphaba had never told her anything and wanted to get back at her.

Elphaba gaped at Glinda. "Tell you what about it?"

"What happened?"

"Well," Elphaba gave Fiyero a helpless look; "Fiyero's family had some sort of custom where they had to _watch_."

The entire group gasped in horror.

"Do you really want to know much else?" Elphaba challenged.

"Yes," Glinda insisted.

"I entered the room and Fiyero kissed me. We climbed onto the bed and we did it."

"With all of those people watching?"

"Yes."

"Was there blood?"

"Yes." Elphaba's face was flushed, obvious even in the dark.

"Did it feel good?"

"Not for the first ten minutes," Elphaba replied.

"After that?"

Elphaba closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Fiyero pressed his lips to her scalp. "Yes. Then we had to go back to separate rooms to clean up. Later, we got back into bed and went to sleep." She decided to skip the part that involved the other activities they'd done. No one had to know.

"Very well," Glinda muttered. "Your turn."

Elphaba was stunned at Glinda's "truth". How could her best friend possibly have subjected her to that much embarrassment? "Fine. Crope, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to continue the game. Fiyero and I are leaving." Elphaba got up, grabbed Fiyero's hand, dragged him up as well and headed out of the area back towards the dorms.

Fiyero followed and trudged after her. "Um, Fae…"

"I can't believe she had the nerve to do that."

"You were kind of rude to her that one time," Fiyero pointed out. "Remember? When you were tired and I accidentally told her about my parents and our wedding night and you just snapped at her."

"Fiyero, that doesn't give her any right to do what she just did _in front of everyone_!"

Fiyero sighed, "You're right." After that, he followed her silently to their bedroom.

Once she was out of her dress, Elphaba fell back onto the bed with closed eyes. She felt Fiyero's arms around her and cuddled closer to the only person she felt she'd ever trust. Neither of them spoke or moved, laying quietly, but not sleeping. Fiyero kissed her neck soothingly, but she couldn't calm down. "I wish I could sleep after that."

"It's not so bad, Fae."

"Right." But there was no sleep for her for several hours. The only thing that kept her from getting up and pacing was that she'd probably wake Fiyero, and he looked peaceful. It felt wrong to bother him.

The next day was Saturday, and Elphaba spent the majority of it making up for the sleep she didn't get during the night. Fiyero stayed with her and eased her back to sleep when she woke. He kissed her forehead and stroked her cheeks until her eyes would drift shut. An hour before dinner, there was a knock on their door. Sighing, Fiyero kissed Elphaba's nose and got up to answer it.

"I'm sorry," Glinda blurted out the minute he answered the door.

"Tell that to her," he muttered.

Elphaba had woken at the knock on the door and was sitting up in bed, wearing one of Fiyero's shirts. She'd been incredibly cold, and Fiyero had just taken his shirt and put it on her, instead. In truth, she felt kind of silly wearing it, but she wouldn't admit that to him. "Well, well," Elphaba said angrily, "look who decided to show up?"

"I said I'm sorry," Glinda repeated.

"Glinda…" Elphaba wasn't sure what to say. There was nothing Glinda could do, and hell, they'd been a little drunk, but that didn't take away the embarrassment.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I was mad about you not telling me, and I did something stupid."

"Well, that's not a first, of course," Elphaba snapped dryly.

"Please forgive me."

"It's not like I have any other friends to talk to when I'm mad at you, anyway," Elphaba said grudgingly.

"So we're still friends?"

"You sure as hell better find a way to make it up to me," Elphaba threatened.

Fiyero stared at the two women and shook his head. Elphaba had certainly become less stubborn than she'd used to be. But maybe she'd had to. After all, she couldn't very well go around not forgiving anyone, or she'd be alone. Loneliness didn't suit Elphaba as well as she'd wanted everyone to think it did.

"Oh, I will! I promise, Elphie. I'm so sorry. Are you guys coming to dinner?"

"In a few minutes. I've got to get dressed properly."

Glinda's gaze fell on Fiyero, who was still shirtless. "So does he," she added.

"If I catch you looking at my husband without a shirt…" Elphaba warned.

"Hey, it's not my fault he's not wearing one!" Glinda cried. "I certainly didn't _ask_ to see that. If you ask me, it's more than I ever wanted to see."

"We'll see you soon, then, okay?" Fiyero said quickly, going to the door, trying to get it through Glinda's head that she should leave.

"Oh, yes, of course!" Glinda bounced out the doorway.

Elphaba was holding her head in her hands, almost laughing, when Fiyero shut the door. "I honestly don't know what's gotten into me! First, I was sociable, then I stopped being so harsh… what next?"


	20. Chapter 20: No Other Way?

**Chapter Twenty: No Other Way?**

Fiyero thought he knew what was going on with Elphaba, but he didn't want to bring it up to her. She'd tell him in time, wouldn't she? After all, she'd have to know. That is, if it was what he thought it was. Could Elphaba possibly be… pregnant?

But she never said a word to him, and he was getting very tired to waiting for her to talk to him. So he decided to approach her that night. She went out to town that day, another behavior that was very odd, and came home late. There was a look in her eyes he suddenly didn't like. Elphaba seemed very disturbed. He moved to hold her but she pushed him away, mumbling, "Not tonight. I'm… bleeding."

He nodded, somewhat shocked, having become almost sure and somewhat excited about the pregnancy. His only word was, "Oh."

She cocked her head at him as she undressed and got ready for bed, "Is something wrong?"

"No," he lied.

She saw through that. "Fiyero," she said, getting into bed, "if you don't tell me, it's only going to get us into a fight."

"It's nothing. I just thought something and Iwas wrong, that's all."

She took a deep breath. He couldn't have thought… no. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, the way you've been acting lately. You hadn't bled for a long time. I thought maybe you…"

"Oh," she murmured softly. It was her turn to get uncomfortable. She turned over in bed and closed her eyes.

"What was that about?" He demanded, suddenly suspicious.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"You're lying." Fiyero gently rolled her back over and looked at her, surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"I…"

"What the hell is going on?"

"Fiyero, I…" She hid her face in her hands.

"Tell me," he ordered.

"I was… pregnant. But… Fiyero, it would've gotten in the way, right now. I can't have a child _now_. I'm almost done with school."

Fiyero let go of her and swallowed hard. "No, you didn't, no… I can't believe… no…"

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Is that where you were today? Killing our child and not even telling me? You weren't even going to tell me, were you?" He grabbed her hands, wanting to shake her.

She struggled to get out of his grip. "It wasn't a child, not yet. It wasn't!"

She didn't have to struggle much. He loosened his grasp on her quickly, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. "How could you?"

She didn't answer. Her body jerked involuntarily and she leapt out of the bed towards their private bathroom, retching.

At any other time, Fiyero would have gone to her, held her hair away from her face, stroked her back, but he couldn't go near her. He felt as ill as she was.

"Fiyero," she called softly, between heaves, "please…"

He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Unsure of what to do, he knocked on Boq's door, "Can I stay in here for the night?"

Boq knew better at this point then to question Fiyero. "You'll have to sleep on the floor."

"I don't care."

In the morning, when he grabbed his books to head to class, Elphaba was gone. He didn't even care. She wasn't in class and he was grateful, almost. Fiyero didn't think he could look at her.

That night, when he went to bed, she was nowhere to be found. He wasn't concerned; he just fell asleep. When it occurred again the next night, he didn't even think about it.

The next morning, there was a knock on his door. He opened it and grunted, "What is it?"

Glinda stood there, biting her lip. "Is Elphie here? She hasn't been in class and no one's seen her so I figured she was sick in bed…"

"Nope, not here."

"Then where is she?"

"Hell if I know," Fiyero answered.

Glinda slapped him.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know what's going on, but Elphie's missing and you don't care. And I do know that the fact that you're not looking for her is wrong. I don't even want to know what's happening, but we need to find her and now."

"Have fun." Fiyero almost shut the door in her face.

"Fiyero! What if she's dying?"

Fiyero stopped the door right before it shut completely, the anger in his eyes suddenly panic. "What gives you that idea?"

"Elphie disappearing without telling anyone and being gone for as long as it seems she is could mean anything, Fiyero. We have to find her."

Fiyero rushed out of the building with Glinda and the two stood, lost and afraid, outside of the dorms. "Where do we go, now?"

"Where would Elphie go?"

Fiyero paused and thought for a moment. "Sometimes she liked to sit outside Dr. Dillamond's old abandoned lab, she said. I don't even know where that is; I wasn't here when he was alive…"

Glinda said, "That's over by Suicide Canal. Come on!"

The two darted towards the canal and no sooner was it in sight than they saw a lone green figure shuddering in the grass. Elphaba only had her dress and she'd been out there alone, for two nights, in the cold. At some point, she'd lain down, and the dew from the grass was burning her skin. She was unconscious.

Fiyero picked up the scraps of paper around her. They were all the beginnings of letters to him, trying to explain. In her knapsack, there was a notebook and a pen. That had been all she'd had for the past forty-eight hours. He scooped the shivering creature into his arms and Glinda grabbed her things. "We'd better get her to the infirmary, now!" By now, he'd stopped caring about what she'd done. For Oz's sake, she was his wife, and he loved her, and she was half-alive in his arms!

So they headed for the infirmary. Halfway there, Glinda began to scold him. "I don't know what you did, but look what you drove her to!"

"Glinda, you have no idea what happened, stay out of this!"

"My best friend might die and you're telling me to stay out of it? I don't think so. You are an asshole! Fiyero, you hurt her enough for her to… to…" Glinda started to sob.

"Stop crying. If you cry, you stop breathing as much, and then we won't get to the damn infirmary fast enough. Now shut up!"

When they reached the infirmary, the nurses sent them into the waiting room. The two glared at one another menacingly. It was more than an hour before one of the nurses came out, "Next of kin?"

Both of them stood up, but Glinda grimaced and sat back down. Fiyero said, "She's my wife. Please, tell me what's going on."

"She's going to be okay. Her body temperature is extremely low, but it looks like it'll get back to normal in time. But she's going to be in here for at least a week. You're lucky you found her when you did. If she'd gone any longer without proper care, she might not have made it."

"Hmph!" Glinda folded her arms across her chest. "Well, it's a good thing I got you worried in time, then, isn't it?"

Fiyero had no retort and ignored her. He asked the nurse, "Can I see her? Is she awake?"

"Yes and yes." The nurse led him back towards the inner workings of the infirmary.

Behind him, Fiyero heard Glinda stammer, "But she's my best friend! Can't I see her?"

Another nurse told Glinda, "Only the next of kin. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Fiyero paused in the doorway and stared at Elphaba for a little bit. She wasn't looking at him, and she was shaking her head madly. After some time, he said, "Fae…"

She rested her gaze on him and seemed to shrink back in the covers. "Fiyero, I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to know because it would only hurt you. I couldn't have told you about it; you would've been mad."

He shushed her. "We'll talk about that later. What were you thinking? You almost killed yourself."

"I was wrong to do what I did, and I hurt you and you were angry with me. I couldn't deal with myself."

"So you ran off into the cold for two nights in a row?"

"Where did you think I was?"

He hung his head. "I wasn't really thinking about it at all. It was Glinda who decided to look for you, not me."

Elphaba nodded understandingly. "I'm not surprised by that."

Fiyero stepped closer to the bed. "I should've worried."

"No, you were pissed and didn't want to think about me."

"Had Glinda not come and made me look for you, Fae…"

"It's fine. You were mad and had a right to be. I'd be mad," she said softly.

"I love you," he blurted suddenly. "I know you think I hate you, but I don't… I'm hurt and angered by what you did, but I still love you. As much as I hate to admit this, I'm glad Glinda snapped me out of my rage enough to find you, or I don't know what I would do."

Elphaba was silent.

"I should've tried to be more understanding."

"No, I went off without your permission, even your knowledge, and did something that would hurt you. That's a hard thing to understand, Fiyero."

He knelt by the bed and took her hand in his. It was cold and clammy and he kissed it softly. "But I love you."

"I'm sorry I killed our baby."

"I know you are," he told her comfortingly.

"I never wanted to hurt you," she continued.

"It's okay. We can talk about that when you're better. Please never do that again. I would never have been able to live with myself had it been too late."

"I don't know if I can live with myself, now," she shuddered.

"No, Fae," he pleaded, "don't think that way. As much as I'm pained by what you did, I understand your reasoning, knowing you. You needed to finish school. I wish it hadn't had to be that way, but it was."

"Can I make it up to you?"

"You can start by getting better."


	21. Chapter 21: The Only Way Out

**AN: WARNING: This is a very, very disturbing chapter. There's blood and sick-minded stuff going on and you'll probably be really weirded out. You need to understand that this is how the man was raised, and when people believe they have a right to something, they do upsetting things to get to that something.**

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Only Way Out**

Elphaba sat on their bed, one hand on her stomach, the other grasping Fiyero's tightly. They had to talk about it sooner or later, and it would be sooner rather than later. She still couldn't manage to look him in the eyes. "What's there to say, now, Fiyero? I acted against your wishes, and I tried to hide something from you that was your right to know. There's no taking it back."

He ran his free hand through her hair and tilted her chin. "Why did you have to do that?"

"I told you why. I have to finish school. I didn't want to do that at all. Believe me, it hurt me, too." Elphaba lowered her gaze to her empty belly.

"Why couldn't you have tried to talk to me about it? I could've been there for the procedure at least, held your hand."

"Would you really have let me?"

Fiyero sighed. This conversation really was going nowhere. "I don't know, and I'll never know, now. I like to think I could've talked you out of it. Or at least… you had to go into some underground sort of establishment, didn't you?"

She nodded, shuddering.

"I wish I'd at least been able to get you somewhere a little more sterile and safe. You're lucky you didn't get an infection. Those underground clinics are notorious for being unsanitary," he lectured.

"Fiyero, I'm not stupid. I knew what I was doing and what I was getting into. Believe me, I looked into that."

"That's a slight comfort, I guess."

"Look, I should've had a discussion with you. You are my husband, the man I love, and it was wrong of me to keep such a thing from you."

"I was excited," he said suddenly, "about it, when I thought you were pregnant, before you did anything… I wanted to be a father."

"You'll be a wonderful father," she whispered, kissing him, "when we do have children. Our kids will love you."

He smiled half-heartedly and took Elphaba into his arms. "If you didn't want to have a child now, why weren't you more careful?"

"I was," she frowned. "It's strange, really. When I found out, I went through my planner. I counted wrong, completely wrong. Well, that's a lesson learned."

"It doesn't seem like you," he observed, "to simply get rid of an unborn child."

"The way I saw it, the way I _had_ to see it, was that it was not a child, not yet. I know that was wrong, but if I thought about it more, I'd have backed out and not gone through with the procedure, and I couldn't afford to do that, Fiyero, I just couldn't. Now I see it, and I hate myself for it. You can't even imagine."

"Don't think that way. I mean, I see where you're coming from, and part of me agrees with you, but hating yourself will not heal this. Promise me, though, that if something of this nature should ever happen again, you'll come to me first."

"I will," she promised.

"So," Fiyero grinned mischievously, "if you've been counting, would tonight be a good night for us to…?"

Elphaba's eyes brightened slightly as Fiyero tumbled her onto the bed, "I think I so, yes."

She was careful to make sure she didn't conceive for a while. Elphaba decided that all of the "joys" that would come with pregnancy would wait until she and Fiyero were settled in at home in Kiamo Ko. Both she and Fiyero agreed that she did not need to be throwing up and having strange cravings until after graduation. They didn't speak about what had happened very much, even when they returned to Kiamo Ko for the summer.

Elphaba sat silently at the dinner table, not enthusiastic to be there. After all, Pulino was still the king until the next summer, and she was uncomfortable with the power he held. Fiyero, however, kept his eyes out to make sure she was safe from the sickening intentions of his father. Still, Elphaba was uneasy in the castle.

Benita tried to make conversation, but Elphaba only responded in a word or two. Elphaba couldn't help but wonder how Fiyero's mother would feel about what she'd done. She could imagine she'd scorn Elphaba's actions dreadfully. Not that Elphaba could blame her for that, though. But Elphaba didn't plan on telling Benita about anything. Though she'd grown somewhat closer to the woman after what had occurred the previous summer, she was not comfortable talking about it at all, and so she wouldn't.

Fiyero slept with his arms around Elphaba, figuring that if anyone tried to touch her, it would wake him. He hadn't counted on sleeping powder.

It was late at night and the two had long since made love and fallen asleep. Pulino's main servant crept into the room and trickled a white powder like substance on both noses and then crept out. The next step would take place a few hours later; they had to be sure the sleeping powder was in full effect.

Before the sun had even risen, several more servants snuck into the room and carefully pulled the two apart. Fiyero murmured, shifting, "Mmm, Fae…" All of the men bit their lips, unsure of exactly how strong the powder was and how loud a noise might wake him. Elphaba was taken out of the room and Fiyero left sleeping alone.

Elphaba woke in an unfamiliar room and looked about her. She tried to hide her alarm as she found that she was tied up again, only worse. Her fingers were bound together by wire that almost cut into her skin. Seeing Pulino at the edge of the bed, she questioned, "What the hell did you do to Fiyero?"

"Only enough so he'll be unable to end my venture, this time."

There was no way out, was there? Elphaba could think of nothing and her stomach sank. She felt tears threatening at her cheeks and she let them fall.

Pulino walked over towards the bed and grabbed Elphaba's breasts so roughly she might have bruised, only smiling when she squealed in pain. He slapped her hard across the face, though the hit was warped, as she was lying on her stomach, "Little bitch."

Fiyero blinked slowly, and he felt drowsy, oddly drowsy. Maybe he'd just close his eyes again, hug Elphaba closer and go back to… Elphaba? The tired feeling went away at once and he sat up and leapt out of bed grabbing the knife he kept under the mattress, "Shit!"

Pulino grinned cruelly and bragged, "Even if he was able to look for you, he'd never find you. The room is hidden." He reached into the bedside table and pulled out something that made Elphaba gasp, to his sick delight. "I don't want to deal with blood on me, which will most certainly be an issue, so I'll have to break you in with this." There was a slight tearing sound, and Elphaba had bitten her lip so hard she was bleeding.

Fiyero couldn't find his father or Elphaba anywhere. His father's room was empty. Suddenly, he remembered a conversation he'd had with his father the night before his wedding. Something about the royal study…

Elphaba gritted her teeth and tried not to scream as pain tore through the lower half of her body. Pulino saw this and shoved harder, "Scream, damn it!"

The moment he entered the study, he heard a scream from behind one of the bookcases. Fiyero tried to keep his mind steady so he could focus on remembering how to get into the room. "Okay, okay, think… Top shelf… second book… second book from the left?" He grabbed it. "Nope. Then from the right," he rushed across the room and pulled a second book and the wall spun, sweeping him off of his feet and to a sight far more unpleasant than he ever hoped to see.

Elphaba wanted to just die. She didn't know how long this sick man was going to torture her for, but she didn't think she could take it. It didn't matter how strong she was. When the pressure suddenly eased and a loud crash filled the room, she twisted to look at what was going on, "Fiyero!"

He couldn't let the sickening display before him unnerve him as his father strode towards him. Fiyero took a deep breath, pulled the knife out from behind him and pushed, not caring where.

Pulino's eyes widened upon impact and he was on the floor, clutching his chest. Blood was pouring from the wound in his heart and he choked, "Fucking bitch," before blood rose in his throat and he was unable to breathe again.

Fiyero stood there, stunned. "Oh my gods…" He then remembered Elphaba on the bed and quickly moved to untie her, "Fae, my Fae, I'm so sorry. I never thought… I should've been more careful."

"You couldn't have known," she told him, turning around, and only then seeing Pulino's body, "Sweet Oz, Fiyero," she whispered, horrified, and fell back into him.

"I know," he murmured, shocked at his own actions, cradling her in his arms, ignoring that she, too, was bloody.

Only then did she truly begin to sob. There had been tears earlier, and her throat had tightened warningly, but then she let go. She buried her face in Fiyero's chest and let her body shake with each gasp of air as she cried. The pain suddenly struck her again and she shuddered, "It hurts."

Fiyero shook himself back into the moment and stroked Elphaba's hair as he carried her out of the room, "Let's get you downstairs to the infirmary, okay?"

"What about…?" She looked towards Pulino.

"I don't think the infirmary is going to do him any good now."

A servant passed by in the hall and stopped, staring. "Master Fiyero…"

He couldn't blame the servants. They had no choice but to do as his father had asked. "The royal study, my father… he's dead. I don't care if you want to question me, but my wife will not for an instant leave my sight for right now, okay?"

Power immediately transferred over to Fiyero upon the death of his father. The servants did not concern themselves with sentimentality for their masters, especially those they disliked. So the servant did not question Fiyero, but ran to report to the others what had happened, and to inform Benita, who would choose how best to tell her children.

An hour later, Elphaba was sitting in a nightgown on a bed in the infirmary and Fiyero was kissing her hands as he sat by her side when Benita entered the room. Fiyero stood up, "Mom, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," she said softly. "I mean, you did what you had to in order to protect her. It may well have been the only way." But she was crying.

Elphaba could not understand. "Why are you grieving a man who ruled your life and made it hell for years?"

"Because I know that something had to make him that way, Elphaba. His twisted notions came from his father before him. Yes, he acted on them too much and went too far, and that was wrong, but he could not help how he was brought up."

Fiyero nodded. "I didn't mean to actually… I just wanted to stop him, to hurt him, so I could get her out of there."

Benita sat down next to Elphaba's bed. "I know what he did to you. I'm sorry, honey."

Elphaba shook her head. "He must've done worse to you," she realized.

"But I could understand it easier. I was bred to endure that, and you weren't. You were meant for better things than that," Benita glanced at Fiyero and smiled down at Elphaba.

Elphaba took the woman's hand, "I'm sorry about Pulino."

"I'm sorry for him," Benita decided.


	22. Chapter 22: Sleep!

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Sleep**

Elphaba lay in bed, eyes closed, listening to Fiyero breathe. She snuggled nearer to him so she could feel his chest rise and fall along with her own. Though she hadn't had any trouble making love with him since "the incident", Elphaba only slept when there was light outside, and that was an hour or two before Fiyero woke up. He was unaware that she wasn't sleeping, though he noticed that she'd become increasingly weak and tired and he was rightfully concerned. But she didn't tell him what it was. His only response would be to try and comfort her, and she knew it wouldn't help. Pulino was dead, but that didn't mean Elphaba could sleep any easier.

He shifted beside her and Elphaba lay still, alarmed that he might notice that she wasn't asleep. She heard him move beside her as if he was sitting up slightly. A hand touched her cheek and caressed it softly, "I love you," he whispered.

Instinctively, she whispered back, "I love you, too."

He jumped, "I didn't realize you were awake."

She propped her head up on her arm, "Well, I am."

"It's funny, that happened the other night, too. You're always awake when I wake up in the middle of the night."

"Maybe I'm psychic," she teased. "Is something bothering you that you keeping waking up, love?" Maybe if she focused the concern on him, she could avoid her problem for the time being.

"This entire issue we've been discussing with my mother and uncle. With my father dead, I should technically take the throne, but we have to complete our last year at Shiz."

"Well, I know you don't like the idea, because there's a danger of being overthrown, but isn't your uncle perfectly capable of ruling? He doesn't seem like the type that would overthrow and exile you or anything, love."

"My father taught me to be watchful of that sort of predicament, Fae."

"And look where he ended up," she tried to say it gently, but it was harsh reality and they both knew it.

He sighed and pressed his chin to the top of her head, "I know, I know."

"Besides," Elphaba kidded, "if that does happen, then I can be Eminent Thropp and we can live with my family for the rest of our lives!"

They both fell into laughter then, Fiyero laughing so hard he had to wipe tears out of his eyes. "Sweet Oz, I love you," he told her.

She was glad to see him happy. With everything as it was - his father dead, his guilt over the death, his concern about her, his concern with the kingdom - she'd rarely seen him smile recently, and at the moment, he was. It was evident in his voice. Elphaba found something to do as she stayed up dark nights, and it was watch over and tend to him.

Sometimes, late at night, she'd get up and wander over to the window seat in their tower room and look out, only for a moment or two. It was at this point that Fiyero woke one night, "Fae?" He did not like waking up without her while they were at Kiamo Ko.

"I'm over here," she murmured.

"Oh, okay, good," he sat up, "What are you up for?"

"I don't know," she lied.

"You're always up."

She didn't answer.

He got up and collected her in his arms, carrying her back to the bed. "Why don't you ever sleep, Fae?"

"Don't be silly, Fiyero. I've never slept well, you know that."

"Not like this," he insisted. When she didn't say anything, he realized, and sighed, "Fae, he's dead. He can't hurt you."

Knowing that he'd figured it out, she groaned. "I hate you."

Fiyero, being sensitive, would normally have been hurt by this comment, but he knew what she meant, "You hate that I can learn what's wrong without you having to say anything?"

"Yes, because you don't need to worry about it."

"Would you worry if I wasn't sleeping?"

"I would. But see, Fiyero, you're you, and I'm me."

"Thank you for that wonderfully enlightening discovery," he remarked sarcastically. After a pause, he said, "Please, Fae, don't let this get to you."

"How can I not?"

He noted that she never slept with her back to him anymore. They'd used to fall asleep curled in the same position, only he'd be hugging her close. But she couldn't allow that anymore. Now they slept facing one another, her head buried in his chest, as if hiding from something. "You know I'd never do that to you. I'd never do anything you didn't want me to."

She shook her head.

"Okay, maybe if it was for your own good, but that's an exception. Fae, are you afraid of me?"

"You're nothing like him, but you are his son. Sometimes, in the dark, when I've just woken up, I don't realize it's you beside me, and it scares me. There's a slight resemblance. The moment I see your eyes, I know it's you. But even if it's just for a second, I don't want to feel panicked like that again…"

It was moments like these that he could swear he was almost happy he'd killed his father rather than just wounded him. He kissed her forehead and pulled her against him, "I know you don't like that, but you said, it's just for a second, and I think, that after a while, when you get used to the fact that it's always me, it will go away, but only if you let yourself sleep and go through that little second you don't like."

"I hate feeling weak," she admitted.

"I know, baby," he cupped her cheek in his hand and looked at her seriously, "but eventually, you won't. Because after a while, you'll get used to it being me, and you've got to know I wouldn't hurt you. I killed my father for you…" Fiyero cut himself off. He'd never said that out loud before.

Elphaba took his hand in hers, "I'm sorry that happened."

"Sometimes, I think about it, and I can't believe I actually killed him. I certainly didn't mean to do that. I was so caught up with protecting you; I didn't focus on where I was aiming…"

"It's not your fault, Fiyero," she nuzzled her head against his chest. "I just wish… if it weren't for me, you'd never have had to do that."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you trying to tell me that you think it's your fault? Because that's the craziest thing I've ever heard."

"Obviously, you haven't listen to half of the things I've said in the past year, because that is certainly not the craziest thing I've ever said to you."

Fiyero didn't laugh at this. He knew her too well to fall for the whole "she's joking around so it's okay now" trick. "It's my father's own fault, and you and I very well know that," he reminded her.

"But if he hadn't gone after me…"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Fiyero almost put his hands over his ears. "Stop that. He would've done something to someone. My father was asking for it, Fae. But that's not the problem. We've got to get you sleeping."

"We?" Elphaba challenged.

"Yes, we. I'm a part of this, too, you know. If you were sleeping alone, you wouldn't wake up next to anyone and therefore would not have to worry about waking up afraid." Fiyero bit his lip, hoping he hadn't given her any ideas. He didn't think he could bear sleeping without her. Because being beside her was the only way he knew she was safe, and after the whole ordeal, he didn't think his mind would be at ease any other way.

Elphaba didn't pick up on the idea Fiyero had worried she would, and she only stared at the ceiling, thinking aloud, "I can't. Every time I try to sleep, I remember that when I wake up, I'm going to have to check my surroundings again, and in the dark, that makes it a longer period of uncertainty. So if I wake up at night, then I have to endure that, and I just can't…"

"You can, Fae. I'm right here, and you have to get that through your head."

She was stubborn as all hell, but (at least, with him) she would always give in. Fiyero didn't sleep the first few nights of this. He stayed awake and watched her. The moment her eyes began to open, he'd whisper to her that it was okay, that he was right there, and he knew that made it easier. Elphaba would often smile at that, and kiss him deeply, inviting him into her body (and invitation he simply could not decline), and she'd be so exhausted afterwards that she wouldn't wake again until morning.

"Oh, Yero, I love you. You don't have to stay awake, though," she told him in the middle of one night after they'd made love.

"But I do. Besides, your little rewards give me quite the incentive," he murmured into her ear, nibbling at her earlobe seductively.

"Not again, oh, I don't think I can stand it!" But she began to kiss him again, and eagerly straddled him, moaning softly.

He grabbed her hips and slid them back and forth, closing his eyes and listening to her whimpers and cries. Fiyero heard her breath catch and he knew she was going to lose it.

"Please," she gasped, unable to keep herself moving, hands on his shoulders, locking eyes with him.

Fiyero arched his back slightly more and tugged roughly on her hips, pulling her down as far as physically possible and she screamed his name. That was enough to make him reach climax as well, and he lay there, staring up at her, still inside her, smiling at the sweat that trickled down her forehead. "See?" He grinned, "I do have to stay awake. I can't miss that."

She shuddered just thinking about it and slid off of him, mewling as she felt him leave her body. Elphaba nestled herself in Fiyero's arms, also damp from sweat, and relaxed, closing her eyes, "I'm glad I make it worth it."

"You're worth it, with or without the lovemaking, Fae."

"But it's so much better with it, isn't it?"

"I can't say it isn't a lot more fun," Fiyero laughed. "Go to sleep, love. I'll watch over you, I promise."

"You are the most wonderful man in all of Oz," Elphaba declared.

"Only for you, Fae, only for you."

She kissed him softly one last time before she closed her eyes and fell into a very peaceful sleep.


	23. Chapter 23: Confessions

**Author's Note: (If you also read Forced Love and have already read the most recent chapter, you may well skip this). This is going to be a long note, dearies. I can't believe I'm doing this. For Oz's sake, I'm 21 and writing fanfiction! By the time I had turned nineteen, more than two and a half years ago, I believe I had basically forsaken the idea of these. Part of this was because I had my own love life to deal with. I had to learn the things that Elphaba was learning in my stories. I, unfortunately, did not find my Fiyero too easily and I had a pretty hard time of it. I went through more than Elphie did in most of my stories (excepting what happened in "It All Started At Shiz").**

**Currently, I am in a long distance relationship with a man I will be moving in with in the coming months. He just bought us a house. So Fiyero-like! He's not nearly as clingy as Fiyero might be, but I still love him! I'm not exactly the perfect Elphaba, either. I've noticed I write this stuff better when I'm single, or, in this case, far enough away from my boyfriend that I really need something else to satisfy my sad need for romance.**

**I'm in college now. For the majority of the time I wrote those fanfictions, I was in high school. I am graduating this year with a degree in (you guessed it, my loving fans) CREATIVE WRITING. My specialty is not fiction (I have to steal other people's characters to write good fiction) but creative nonfiction (memoir or essays). **

**My life has been darker than the things I write. While bad things happen to my characters in my stories, it is only to move the story along and they always end up happy. But unfortunately, I am not Elphaba. I am not Glinda (although I've been told I should play her one day). I gave up on my dream of musical theatre. I was cheated on and used by my first love. I struggle with mental disease. You don't see that in my writing. I could NEVER let Elphaba or Fiyero actually cheat on one another, not in my stories. They are my ideal couple. Those of you who have read everything know that things have happened where Elphaba and Fiyero may have been separated or almost hurt one another, but I'd have never let them… it's sad to see that even the characters in my stories stop themselves when the boy I loved didn't. And though both Elphaba and Fiyero are not exactly normal, I don't exactly give them a mental disease. Elphaba is much stronger and independent than I am, and I've noticed that sometimes in my stories I give her or Fiyero some of the codependency issues I struggle with.**

**Oh, dears, enough with this, right, loves? I was reading through my old stories, and there are some, I'm sorry to say, that I have to simply give up on. I am not the innocent sweet (and very sexually curious) girl I was when I wrote those. Some can be salvaged. Some cannot. But reading your reviews on my old stories made me realize how much you guys appreciated me, how much I felt special here. I can't promise I'll even continue after this chapter – I have to write my thesis this semester, and 50 pages of depressing parts of my life can take a lot out of me and after that I will again be busy with my own love life, and getting married (I hope) and having children and such and teaching English (sweet Oz, wouldn't it be creepy if I ended up having a student for a fan?) – but I want you to know that I think of you. And this is for you.**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Confession

Elphaba was finally sleeping again. It was lucky that she had been so strongly focused on school, for Fiyero worried that those weeks of troubled nights might have caused her to fall behind, but she had done just as well as ever. He wondered if maybe she'd been studying while she was supposed to be sleeping. He certainly wouldn't be surprised.

Glinda came to the room one Saturday afternoon, hoping to have some alone time with Elphaba. She knew that something had plagued her friend, though she knew not to push her to tell. But she wanted to be there in case Elphaba needed to talk to someone outside of Fiyero.

Fiyero, understanding that Elphaba did like to be alone with her friend and admitting that he wasn't her entire life, went to study with Boq in the lounge, squeezing Elphaba's shoulder before he left.

Glinda made to sit down on the bed, reconsidered and sat in a chair nearby.

Elphaba laughed. "We do wash the sheets, you know. Did you ever sit on your parents' bed?"

Glinda's eyes widened. "Ew!"

"Okay, wrong thing to say…"

"It's okay." Glinda sighed. "It's nice to see you laugh."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't been the same lately. I mean, there was that whole thing with you sitting by Suicide Canal for forty eight hours and almost killing yourself and then you seemed okay for a bit, but since you got back from visiting Fiyero's family you just don't seem right."

It was Elphaba's turn to sigh. "I guess I owe you an explanation, at least for the Suicide Canal thing."

Glinda nodded. "I was so scared. Are you and Fiyero okay? Is he doing something to you? He seems so nice but sometimes you can't tell and…"

"Glinda! Fiyero would never hurt me. That is _not_ what's going on. Got it?"

"Then what is it? Are you pregnant or something?"

Elphaba winced. "Well, no. Not anymore."

"What?"

"When you two found me by Suicide Canal, Fiyero and I had been in an argument. He was mad at me because…" Elphaba took a deep breath.

"He got mad at you because you were pregnant?"

"No. He got mad at me because I wasn't."

"Huh?"

"Glinda, I… I had an abortion."

"What? Why?"

"We're in school. This is my life. I need to finish. But I also… I wish…"

Glinda took Elphaba's hand. "Oh, Elphie, I understand. I'm so sorry." She hugged her friend.

"There's more…" Elphaba began.

* * *

"Hey, Fiyero?" Boq asked, looking at the dark skinned boy over his book.

"What's up?"

"Do you think Glinda will ever like me?"

"I have no idea. Why would you ask me?"

"Because she seemed so eager to talk to Elphie lately. I figure that maybe she told Elphie stuff and Elphie told you…"

"First of all, if Elphaba told me one of Glinda's secrets, I would not be allowed to repeat it to you. Second of all, that's not what they're talking about. Elphaba is just a little stressed out right now and I think Glinda noticed."

"What's wrong with her?" Boq asked, genuinely concerned.

Fiyero tried to find a way to say something without telling Boq what had happened at home. He knew that it was Elphaba's decision to talk about it in detail if she should so wish. "There were some problems with my father at home…"

"I heard he passed away. I'm really sorry for your loss."

Fiyero waved it away. "Elphaba and him didn't really get along."

"Doesn't look like you and he did, either," Boq observed.

"Huh?"

"It's just that, well, you haven't seemed too upset about the whole thing and just then you really didn't even seem to care."

"He was my father." Fiyero said, not quite sure what he was trying to say.

"But he didn't like Elphaba?"

"He thought that she was too headstrong."

"And that bothers her?"

Fiyero sighed. "Okay, this is a long story, but I'll keep it short. He tired to hurt Elphaba – a lot."

"What? How?"

"I'm not going into it. But, Boq…" The guilt sometimes hurt him. He couldn't tell Elphaba because he knew she'd feel like it was her fault and he didn't want her to be burdened with that. He knew he'd done it to protect her and if he had to go back, he would've done it all over again. But did he have to actually kill him? Fiyero tossed his book to the floor. "Fuck!"

"Dude, what's wrong?" Boq looked at Fiyero, alarmed.

"I killed him, Boq. I killed him to stop him from hurting her anymore," he blurted.

"Oh, sweet Oz!" Boq was taken aback. "Fiyero, I didn't know. I'm sorry for bugging you about it. I mean…"

"No, it's okay. I needed to tell someone. Only Elphaba and my mother know."

"You did it to save her, right?"

"Yes."

"And you know he would've kept trying to hurt her?"

"Yes. That was the second time he'd gone after her. I'd already warned him once. I'd actually stabbed him."

Boq's eyes were wide. "He never would've stopped, dude, you said it yourself. It is not your fault. She was in danger."

Fiyero nodded. Although he had known that himself, told it to himself dozens of times, hearing it from someone outside the whole thing made it different. "He was hurting her when I walked in."

"No wonder she's so upset. What did he do? Was he, like, punching her?"

Fiyero closed his eyes for a moment. "It's not that simple. But I can't go into, okay?"

Misunderstanding, Boq said, "Oh, yeah, sorry, memories might upset you. It's okay."

Fiyero knew that, yes, memories would bother him, but he wasn't speaking about it for Elphaba's sake, not for his. "Thanks, Boq. I really needed to say that."

* * *

Glinda couldn't believe what Elphaba had told her. "I… I see now. I'm glad he's dead."

Elphaba shook her head. "I am. But I'm not."

Glinda cocked her head, blonde curls shaking.

"I wish Fiyero hadn't had to… to do what he did. He doesn't talk about it, but he's upset by the whole thing, probably a lot more than I am."

"After what that man did to you?"

"I can handle a lot of things, Glinda. And Fiyero's been very understanding. But killing someone… that's not quite the same. It's not like he exactly raped me. I mean, he kind of… well, first of all, oh, Oz I hate talking about this!"

"It's okay. You don't have to," Glinda said gently.

"No, no. He did do things, with this… thing, not with his own body. But he didn't touch me… there. He touched other things. And he threatened me. He threatened to rip out my tongue and my…" Elphaba shuddered.

Glinda was quiet. It wasn't like Elphaba to talk so much, especially about something like this. She knew that usually when something was upsetting Elphaba, she usually just kept it to herself. "Elphie, I'm so sorry. But thank you for telling me this. I was so worried, and I still am, but… I'm just glad I know that no one's going to hurt you anymore."

Elphaba smiled. It had been kind of strange. But she had needed to tell someone. As much as she loved and trusted Fiyero, the confidences they shared were different from what she shared with Glinda. Even the most stubborn and lonely girl needs a friend, especially after a trauma. "Thanks, Glinda."

Fiyero reentered the room hesitantly. "Is it okay if I'm back?"

Glinda smiled at him. "Yes. I think Elphaba probably is getting sick of me."

"I'm not!" Elphaba shook her head, but she was smiling.

"Well, I do think that I should go. But please, Elphie, if you need me…"

"I know."

Glinda left and Fiyero stared after her for a moment. "She hasn't been that respectful towards me in a while."

"She thought that you… oh, never mind. It's cleared up now."

"Uh, okay."

"Yero?"

"Yes, love?"

"I love you. And I know what you did wasn't easy, and I know it's still not easy."

"Elphaba, don't, it's not your…" Fiyero reached for her.

She took his hand. "I know. But it wasn't your fault, either."

"I think I'm beginning to understand that now." He said quietly.

**AN: Not sure how I feel about this. I do feel like Fiyero definitely needed someone else to talk to, but not sure if Elphaba would've. I tried to keep her in character, but her having this kind of chat with Glinda is a little unprecedented! Anyway, I hope you guys like. I will be trying to write more and get some more Fiyeraba out there. I just thought that we don't see enough of Elphaba's relationship with Glinda here and that Glinda, being as perceptive as she is, would know that Elphaba had been through something. And I think that, maybe, Elphaba would say something. I think she said it more not because she needed to talk about what Fiyero's dad did, but because she was worried about Fiyero and how he felt.**


End file.
